A través de tu universo
by B.Kitsune
Summary: One-shots de la semana Kidgeweek2019.
1. Highschool AU

**I**

* * *

Observaba con atención el tablero que anunciaba los 100 primeros alumnos con notas sobresalientes de la institución del primer semestre, con un único nombre como objetivo, sabía de ante mano que incluso con su ayuda sería una tarea compleja llegar hasta allí, pero aún tenía la esperanza que su único amigo, fuera de su hermano mayor y y Shiro, hubiese logrado conseguirlo ese año. La preparatoria de Altea era una institución de renombre, que, si bien poseía más años de preparación para la titulación, daba luz a cientos de mentes brillantes que ayudaban en el crecimiento de las ciencias naturales y sociales para la humanidad, y cada año, era una lucha constante de conseguir las mejores notas sobresalientes para llamar la atención de algún patrocinador que ansiase trabajar junto a ellos en un futuro cercano. Eso conllevaba a generar una gran cantidad de ingresos e influencias al momento de egresar con tan solo 20 años, es por eso que la gente comenzaba su carrera competitiva incluso antes de optar por el ingreso, en el que miles de personas batallaban por la matricula, y tan solo 1.000 alumnos lograban aquella hazaña cada año. No solo abarcaba notas sobresalientes, sino que evaluaba 7 tipo de inteligencia diferentes.

La necesidad de la preparatoria no solo iba dirigida a crear genios matemáticos, sino personas integradas en toda su esencia cognitiva. Y eso era algo que a Katie Holt le había maravillado en primer lugar desde que escuchó hablar sobre ella, toda su familia había estudiado ahí, y, por consiguiente, también iba a dar su mayor esfuerzo en no defraudarlos y mostrar sus capacidades heredadas de las que tanto se sentía orgullosa, estudiando arduamente desde los primeros años en secundaria para asegurar su matrícula en la academia, es por eso que Keith había recurrido a ella en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, él no tenía la necesidad de jactarse o demostrar sus habilidades al mundo, lo que Keith deseaba, era simplemente darle una razón a su madre para sentirse orgullosa de él, una razón que a Katie enterneció por completo al momento de conocer cuando indagó el por qué su amigo había acudido a ella en primer lugar en vez de Shiro, quien sostenía una relación mucho más cercana que ganaba por varios años, por lo que había decidido aceptar su petición de ayudarlo en los exámenes finales.

Había sido un mes agotador y estresante, pero ayudó a estrechar su relación de una manera que jamás había imaginado anteriormente con el rey de los emos y la persona más hermética que había conocido en su vida. No era un secreto que desde el momento que le fue presentado ese chico con greña hace tres años atrás, gracias a la insistencia de Shiro que debía interactuar más con gente de su edad, su corazón se había acelerado de la misma manera en que vio las constelaciones con el telescopio regalado por su padre. Solo que en esa ocasión no vio estrellas, sino la luz brillante y misteriosa de unos ojos tan azules, que a cierta luz podrían confundirse con un morado intenso. Si bien él fue obligado a estar junto a ella cada vez que visitaban su casa, no habló absolutamente nada hasta que Katie, en un descuido discutiendo con Matt, había mencionado que a sus cinco años tenía el claro recuerdo de haber visto a Mothman en el bosque.

Los mismos ojos con los que ella quedó encantada desde el primer momento, estuvieron puestos en ella en toda la velada. Lo segundo que Katie descubrió esa misma noche, fue que su sonrisa podía acelerarle el pulso en menos de un segundo, al igual que el avistamiento de un cometa.

Su familia fue la primera en darse cuenta de los cambios de humor que tenía la chica cuando se encontraba cerca del protegido de Shiro, pero solo Matt hacia bromas aludiendo a su vergüenza y su posible _amor de juventud_, para diversión de su madre y pesar de su padre.

Katie al menos agradecía que lo hacia cuando Shiro y Keith no estaban en casa. O eso la hubiese dejado como hija única.

Recordando sus momentos durante el mes pasado, su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente. Katie se había quedado a dormir en casa de Keith más de una vez para aprovechar más el tiempo de estudio. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho años atrás, pero el íntimo ambiente que se creó estando ellos dos solos en su habitación por más de 8 horas, con Krolia llegando a altas horas de la noche a causa de su trabajo, había generado un contexto confortable, casi inadecuado en más de un momento cuando por error sus manos se tocaban señalando ciertas notas, o sus ojos se observaban por largos segundos cuando uno de los dos debía explicar una ecuación incorrecta. Había veces que Katie estaba segura que había sentido el aliento de Keith demasiado cerca de su cuello, pero no había sido suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo, y como un vergonzoso secreto, lo disfrutaba de una manera extraña para actuar ante ello y detenerlo abruptamente.

Ciertamente, no había sucedido nada entre ellos, pero algo había cambiado desde que Keith había ingresado a la preparatoria, y las últimas noches solo habían confirmado las sospechas de Katie.

No sabía como tomarlo, y odiaba no poder dejarlo pasar como de las muchas peculiaridades de su amigo mas cercano.

Llegando al numero 84 comenzó a cansarse y perder interés, pronto sonaría la campana dando un descanso del tercer bloque y los pasillos se llenarían con alumnos de primer año buscando sus nombres en el tablero, por lo que sería una tarea agobiante buscar unas palabras entre un mar de gente. Tan rápido como llegó al número 100, escuchó su salida de escape y se sentó en los asientos frente a los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo. La gran cantidad de alumnos que se acoplaron inmediatamente en aquella zona le dio una sensación de pánico, odiaba las multitudes, más su objetivo ya estaba completo. Podría dirigirse a casa directamente, sabiendo que sería el primer destino de Keith en cuanto saliera de clases.

Una mano sobre su hombro la desconcentró de sus pensamientos.

— Hey, nena. No debes ser de la academia, porque recordaría ese hermoso cabello largo en cualquier lugar. — Frunció el ceño tan rápido como el chico en cuestión se sentó como si le hubiese dado el permiso de hacerlo, dándole una rápida mirada en todo su cuerpo. ¿La había escaneado? — ¿Estás interesada en ingresar a Altea? Si eres tan inteligente como hermosa, eso será pan comido.

— ¿Sacas tus frases de ligue de un programa de niños? — Hubiese sonreído ante el abatido rostro que colocó el chico en cuestión, pero una fuerte risa la desconcentró por completo. —

— Eso sí tuvo que doler.

— ¡Hunk! ¡No estás ayudando!

— ¿Hunk? — Aquel nombre captó su atención, no recordando donde lo había escuchado en primer lugar. El mencionado la observó con atención. —

— ¿Te he visto antes? Me haces muy familiar…

— Quien sabe. — Fue la única respuesta rápida que se le vino a la mente mientras retiraba la mano del sujeto que había invadido su espacio personal en primer lugar. Se levantó para planchar los pliegues de su vestido y dar un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, tenía que retirarse del establecimiento antes de que su padre la viera por los pasillos y le recriminará saltarse las clases de la secundaria, otra vez. — Como sea, debo irme.

— ¿Pidge?

Cualquier prisa por escapar se detuvo en cuanto aquellos ojos intensos nuevamente la observaron, sin saber si mantenerse en la sorpresa o en la emoción de encontrarla en el lugar menos esperado de todos. La felicidad y el nerviosismo impregnado en su piel ganaron cualquier idea racional que pudiese sostener en ese instante y sin pensarlo, corrió para entregarle un fuerte abrazo a Keith, quien pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa para corresponderle con fuerza. Sintió escuchar un fuerte jadeo en su espalda, pero quedó rápidamente olvidado en su memoria en cuanto la sonrisa de Keith se mostró ante ella, cálida, reconfortante.

— Gracias a ti consegui-

— El numero 99. — Sonrió al ver su rostro perplejo. — Lo vi antes del receso.

— Por supuesto, porque siempre te gana el ansia.

— Hey, ante mi defensa yo también soy parte de ese logro, te ayudé incluso en mis días hábiles.

— Y lo agradezco mucho, Katie. — Un fuerte carraspeo los desconcertó por un momento, viendo a ambos chicos con un rostro que pedía claramente explicaciones. Tuvieron que alejarse unos cuantos centímetros, sin darse cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado tanto en primer lugar. —

— ¿Debemos sentirnos ofendidos? ¡Jamás nos mencionaste que tenías una novia! ¡Una demasiado bonita para ti!

— ¿Por qué se supone que debería decirlo, en especial a ti? — Cuestionó, recalcando con fuerza lo último. Lance claramente se mostro indignado ante la respuesta. —

— Claramente porque somos amigos, ¡hasta tuvimos un momento!

— ¿Momento? — Repitió Katie observando a Keith, este solo rodó los ojos cruzando los brazos. — Ok, en primer lugar, no soy su novia, soy amiga de Keith desde hace bastante tiempo gracias a Shiro. Mi nombre es Katie Holt, pero pueden decirme Pidge. — Respondió alzando el brazo como muestra de afecto, Hunk fue el primero en darle la mano. —

— Me llamo Hunk, ¿Dices que tu apellido es Holt? ¿Eres pariente del teniente Sammuel Holt? — Inquirió curioso, Katie solo rio levemente, pero antes de continuar, Keith se colocó en medio. —

— Es su padre. Y tienes que irte antes de que te vea o Lance comience a acosarte.

— Ya lo hizo.

— ¡Hey!

La rápida mirada que Keith le entregó a Lance no pasó desapercibida para Katie. En pocos segundos pudo darse cuenta que aquellos dos chicos eran indudablemente cercanos a él, dado el poco o carente sentido del humor que poseía, era extraño para él bromear con personas de su misma edad, lo que generó una sensación contradictoria de calma y envidia.

Extrañamente, quería se parte de aquel circulo.

Tan rápido como llegaron a la entrada de la academia, ambos amigos de Keith se retiraron al interior por petición de Keith, dándoles un momento de privacidad.

— Hiciste buenos amigos.

— Son un dolor en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sí. — Le sonrió. — Me mantienen cuerdo. — Katie lo abrazó con suavidad antes de darse cuenta, ansiando sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo. —

— Felicidades por lograr el rango que deseabas.

Un leve gracias a regañadientes salió de sus labios antes de rodearla con sus brazos. No solían tener muestras de cariño la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el arduo trabajo y la mescolanza de emociones que crepitaban a su alrededor en las últimas semanas anhelaban aquella cercanía.

— ¿Sabes? No lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda. — Katie rio sobre su pecho. —

— Podrías darme algún tipo de recompensa por ser tan maravillosamente amable, ¿no crees? — Sintió sobre sus dedos como la espalda de Keith de tensaba ante sus palabras. — Podría ser una dote de un año de mantequilla de maní, o darme cierta información para ingresar a los datos de la preparatoria, o que tal vez algún proyecto en el que estén trabajando de máximo secreto, sigues siendo bueno en el sigilo, ¿no? — Antes de seguir divagando sobre sus ideas, no se dio cuenta, en el momento en que Keith tomó su rostro para besar sus labios, callándola por completo, fue tan leve y fugaz que por un momento sintió que lo había imaginado. Mas su rostro enrojecido, con una mueca de vergüenza en la que pareciera que pronto rompería a llorar le entregaba realidad a ese suceso. Keith la había besado, el mismo Keith por el que había estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, escuchó campanas en la lejanía. —

— Te veré en la noche Pidge.

Un rápido asentimiento marcó en su cabeza la huida de Keith, mientras lo veía alejarse, sintió la calidez de su rostro elevarse hasta sus orejas, incluso si ya no podía verlo, y un sentimiento brotando en su interior en el que ninguna constelación o planeta de su telescopio podría compararse.

Sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

* * *

Comienza la kidgeweek y el OcC excesivo de mi parte.


	2. Crossover AU

**II**

* * *

Demoró tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos asumir que estaba completamente perdido.

No ayudó mucho el hecho que esta vez no había sido enteramente su culpa, después de una reñida batalla con un entrenador de alto nivel, su principal compañero y mejor amigo, Gallade, había decidido no volver a su pokebola después de ser curado. Él sin comprender observó algo por largos segundos a una distancia desconocida, y huyó hacia el bosque tan rápido que Keith ni siquiera había alcanzado a tomar la recompensa del iluso imbécil que lo había retado.

Desconcertado era decir poco, nunca había esperado que lo dejara solo sin una sola palabra de por medio, había tenido a ese pokémon desde que era un pequeño Ralts por regalo de su padre desde los cinco años, era su más íntimo amigo y fiel protector. No tenía sentido alguno que lo abandonara tan rápido como tuvo la oportunidad.

Ahora, batallaba incesantemente contra la fauna del Bosque de los perdidos, tratando de localizarlo mientras gritaba incesantemente su nombre, en un iluso intento que volviera a él si llegase a escucharlo. Sus piernas ya comenzaban a decaer con el paso del tiempo y el clima no ayudaba en absoluto, viéndose entre los cielos que pronto comenzaría una fuerte tormenta en la que no se había preparado correctamente, la noche comenzaba a calar entre sus huesos y maldijo por lo bajo cuando tropezó con una rama. La idea original era llegar pronto a Ciudad Mayólica para reencontrarse con Lance y Allura y recargarse de provisiones. No buscar a uno de sus pokémon más confiables hasta altas horas de la noche en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Teselia.

— ¡Vamos amigo, ayúdame un poco! — Su voz sonaba cansada y fatigaba, tenía que encontrar un lugar de refugio pronto o caería rendido en las fauces del bosque. — ¡Gallade!

_Tú…_

Se quedó quieto por un momento.

Todos sus pokémon salieron de sus capsulas rodeándolo a la defensiva, no había sido una voz humana. La suave luz que emanaba Manectric a través de su melena le daba una clara idea que ni siquiera se encontraban pokémon salvajes a su alrededor desde hace varios minutos.

De pronto, desde la oscuridad apareció un animal de gran altura que lo atemorizó de inmediato, elevando sus niveles de adrenalina, oscuro como el carbón y ojos dorados que lo estremecieron por completo. Garchomp lo rodeó con su cuerpo en un intento de entregarle algo más de protección. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció por completo entre los arbustos que lo ocultaban, pudo apreciar que no era cualquier pokémon

Zoroark.

_Entrenador_.

No era una pregunta, estaba exigiendo afirmación. Él se acercó hacia el con cautela, dándole una cariñosa caricia a su dragón, asintió.

Pero antes de que el zorro salvaje hiciese algún movimiento, un sonoro ruido y un grito agudo lo alejaron por completo, rompiendo por completo el misterioso momento que se había creado en tan poco segundos. Keith dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, sin darse cuenta que lo había estado reteniendo desde hace un buen tiempo.

— ¡Espera!

Pero antes de perseguir a Zoroark, pudo ver a su Gallade saliendo entre los arbustos en dirección contraria, junto a la mano de un Gardevoir una cabeza más baja que él.

— ¡Gardevoir, vuelve!

Y una chica, con los ojos tan dorados como el Zoroark que había visto, lo observaron consternada.

**_…_**

— Aquí estaremos a salvo. — Mencionó un poco más aliviado hacia la chica que se había introducido en la cueva tan rápido que apenas la había visto pasar. Comenzó a llover fuertemente en pocos segundos, que a duras penas conseguían salir del lodo que se había creado. — ¿Eres tú quien mi Gallade estaba…. Buscando… — Al darse la vuelta tuvo una primera plana de su torso destapado, se dio la vuelta apenado, agradeciendo que se había dejado el sostén deportivo que estaba llevando. Sabía que habían entrenadores que a causa de una vida silvestres ya no solían tener demasiado pudor, sin embargo él aun guardaba algo de vergüenza en su sistema. —

— No me estaba buscando a mí, al parecer tu Gallade se enamoró de mi Gardevoir.

— ¿Qué? — Esta vez la pena se había esfumado y devolvió su mirada hacia ella, quien ya llevada una blusa verde holgada que llegaba hasta sus muslos, notoriamente aliviada de estar un poco más seca. — Eso es imposible, se supone que ellos solo velan por sus compañeros de por vida, o sea, nosotros. — Reafirmó su punto señalándose a si mismo y a ella reiteradamente. —

— Bueno al parecer no es tan así. — Respondió con simpleza mientras secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla. — No he conseguido apartarlo de nosotras durante toda la noche y no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Tan rápido como te escuchó, corrió hacia ti, pero llevándose a mi Gardevoir por todo el trayecto. — Keith volvió a observar a su compañero, abrazando al pokémon de la chica, como si en cualquier momento se esfumara de sus brazos, sin prestarle atención en absoluto. Se sentía un poco abandonado por su compañero. —

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo… ¿Tienes algo con que encender una fogata? Mi Arcanine no cae en esta cueva y estoy empapado… — Se sacó la chaqueta que ya destilaba y no guardaba calor en absoluto, primero tenía que asegurarse de no enfermar, o el viaje se complicaría. La chica sonrió emocionada. —

— ¡Tengo algo! — Rápidamente sacó un pequeño cyndaquil de una honorball, ella lo tomó con una sonrisa estrecha. — Acaba de nacer hace un par de días. Es mi primer huevo eclosionado. — El pequeño pokémon respondió emocionado. Keih lo miró inquisitivamente. —

— ¿Y sabe usar sus habilidades?

— Pues, heredó lanzallamas, en teoría debería… — Algo dentro de él se removió en alarma cuando vio la inseguridad en su rostro. — ¡Cyndaquil, lanzallamas!

Tan rápido como escuchó la orden, pudo ver a Gallade y Gardevoir protegiéndolos de la tormenta de fuego que se generó en pocos segundos. Keith la observó molesto, ella solo se encogió de hombros con el pequeño pokémon somnoliento. Sin embargo, la cueva ya se sentía más cálida y una fogata lo suficientemente grande para calentarlos se apreciaba en el centro.

Las horas pasaron y la tormenta no parecía menguar hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que decidieron crear un campamento a base de las pocas mantas que consiguieron mantenerse secas dentro de sus mochilas. Suficiente para abrigarlos durante una noche en el bosque.

— ¿Tienes algo de señal en tu C-Gear? — Preguntó una vez que se rindió de llamar a Lance desde su propio transmisor. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a él, aun con el pequeño Cyndaquil en brazos. —

— Traté de llamar a un amigo que se hospeda en Ciudad Mayólica, pero la tormenta es demasiado fuerte para dirigir las videollamadas.

— Ya veo. — Un silencio sepulcral comenzó a incomodar a ambos viajeros. Eran desconocidos, y estaban atrapados por un capricho de sus pokémon que no parecían tener intenciones de alejarse en un buen tiempo. Un fuerte suspiró cayó en los labios de ambos, mirándose con sorpresa. Esta vez fue oportunidad de la chica en matar el silencio. —

— Siento que te debo una disculpa por eso. — Señaló a ambos pokémon aun abrazados. — … Y creo que aún no me presento correctamente, puedes llamarme Pidge.

— Keith. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa, calmando más los ánimos. — No necesitas disculparte, no ha sido culpa de nadie.

— Pues… No directamente. — La ceja alzada de él le dio paso para explicarse. — Lo que pasa es que fui a visitar a una amiga a Ciudad Porcelana a la que siempre le comenté que uno de mis deseos era tener un cyndaquil, aunque siempre he sido más a fin del tipo planta. Así que me entregó el huevo de cyndaquil en la última visita como regalo de cumpleaños, el problema fue que Gardevoir comenzó a encariñarse mucho con él a través del viaje y de repente comencé a tener imágenes de su anhelo en querer ser madre, yo le dije que, aunque quisiera no podía conseguirle una pareja en este momento ya que pocos entrenadores tienen la especie Ralts en su equipo, y conseguirle un Ditto se sentía algo incorrecto, es como un engaño y todo eso es espeluznante. — Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Keith rio levemente. Dio un paso para respirar, había comenzado a divagar nuevamente. — El asunto es, que posiblemente coincidió que tu Gallade sintió a mi Gardevoir cuando estábamos relativamente cerca de ustedes. Y ya sabes, no se separarán hasta que tengan un huevo.

— Eso será un problema. — Coincidió. — Nuestro objetivo es enfrentar el gimnasio de Ciudad Mayólica, soy un entrenador, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo también iba a la ciudad por la misma razón. — Respondió animadamente. — Aunque… Mi objetivo era también descubrir el paradero del pokémon kitsune.

— ¿Te refieres a Zoroark? Me topé con él antes de que tú llegaras.

— ¡¿No me jodas, en serio?! — Su emoción lo sacó de trance, siendo empujado hacia atrás con unos grandes ojos observándolo. — ¡Significa que Zoroark te ha considerado digno para ser el entrenador de su cachorro!

— Pero no me ha dado ningún cachorro… — Estaba incomodo, la chica estaba inclinando su peso sobre él y si se forzaba un poco más, caería encima. —

— No lo entiendes Keith, el llegará a ti donde sea que estés si te mantienes cerca del bosque. Zoroark no se muestra a nadie que no considere digno.

— Ya veo, de todas formas… ¿Podrías darme espacio? — Pidge reconoció la invasión y se alejó inmediatamente, algo avergonzada por la emoción. — ¿Por qué es tan necesario tener a Zoroark para ti?

— Es importante para mi familia. — Keith sintió que había algo más de por medio, pero Pidge no parecía tener intenciones de hablar más, y él no tenía ganas de preguntar algo incómodo. — Así que, después de retar a Camila en el gimnasio Mayólica… ¿Quieres ayudarme? — Aquellos ojos dorados no solo pedían un favor casual, estaban clamando un profundo deseo. Algo dentro de Keith se removió, como un zumbido o un golpe eléctrico. — Estamos atrapados con ellos de cualquier forma y… No me gustaría romperle el corazón a mi amiga.

— A mi tampoco. — Observó a su Gallade, quien ya había caído rendido junto al pokémon de Pidge. Sonrió ante la escena. — No creo que un par de días en el bosque afecté mi viaje.

— Gracias Keith.

Su sonrisa elevó el calor en sus mejillas, algo, nuevamente se removió dentro de él. Un par de días junto a ella no cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, ¿cierto?


	3. Crime AU

**III**

* * *

Keith no quería estar ahí.

Su reputación se basaba desde su agilidad en el combate para luchar hasta con soldados experimentados que doblaban su edad, hasta la rápida capacidad intelectual para descubrir las intenciones de los delincuentes mas buscados del estado y detenerlos antes de que el problema se escapara de las manos.

Hacia un excelente trabajo como investigador criminal. Pero no sabía manejarse dentro de los bares nocturnos de la ciudad para pasar un buen rato.

Las luces del local lo mareaban, el olor a alcohol y cigarro lo irritaban cada segundo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar, pero no podía darse la vuelta y volver hacia su hogar con alguna excusa barata como el agotamiento, o mejor aún, a su oficina, para seguir investigando el peligroso contrabando de metanfetamina por manos de la familia Gunderson que había surgido hace pocas semanas en la ciudad.

Maldita sea su suerte de tener a alguien tan preocupado como Takeshi Shirogane.

— Vamos Keith, estás gruñendo otra vez. — Lo amonestó, acariciando el contorno de su hombro en un vano intento de relajarlo. Keith sin embargo volvió a gruñir por lo bajo. — Ya te dije, toma un par de cervezas, conversa con una agradable chica y te entregaré las llaves de tu moto para que vayas a casa.

— Esto es estúpido.

— Esto es necesario, estas demasiado obsesionado con tu trabajo. — Se acercó hacia su rostro, tratando de aparentar intimidad entre los dos para que nadie sospechase de sus intenciones. Tenían que tener cuidado, al fin y al cabo, su trabajo actual era hacerle la vida difícil a la familia más peligrosa de la ciudad. — Si tu cabeza no se tranquiliza de vez en cuando, puedes perder el norte Keith, recuerda quienes son nuestros objetivos, te necesito con todas tus capacidades intactas. Prométeme que al menos lo intentarás. — El rostro de Shiro se tensó en preocupación, dándole una punzada de dolor a Keith, odiaba que lo manipulara de esa manera. —

— Un par de cervezas, a las 2 me entregarás mis llaves. — Shiro no se pudo mostrar mas satisfecho. —

— Trato.

**…**

Keith no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan liberado de problemas y preocupaciones en los últimos cinco años desde que ingresó al departamento de investigación criminal.

Sus pies se sentían ligeros, su cabeza daba vueltas junto a las luces del escenario que se mostraba elegante y sofisticado en la que varias parejas danzaban en una música popular. Era de esperarse, Shiro no lo traería a cualquier lugar que no tuviera algo de clase en el ambiente. Luego de unos segundos de pedir un nuevo vaso al barman que lo observaba con sospecha sobre su condición, se preguntaba si eso derivaba también de los gustos que tenía para elegir sus parejas. Sabía que Shiro era gay, pero en ese momento, riendo y jugueteando con la cintura de una menuda mujer a una distancia prudente de él, se cuestionaba si le atraía exclusivamente las vergas.

La chica en cuestión podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por menor de edad con la baja altura que poseía, mezclado con el rostro angelical que reía ante un comentario de su superior, pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que no debía dejarse engañar por su apariencia.

Un cuerpo menudo, pero notoriamente tonificado brillaba a través de las luces y el sudor, y el propio efecto del alcohol podría hacerle pensar que sus ojos poseían el mismo tono dorado que el oro. Aquellos ojos que ansiaba apreciar con mayor cercanía, de repente se posaron sobre él, mientras Shiro parecía susurrarle algo en su oído, y una encantadora sonrisa gatuna se posó sobre su rostro.

Keith se estremeció ante el rápido pensamiento de ver ese hermoso rostro tragándolo hasta el fondo, con los mechones desordenados sobre su cara.

Desvió la mirada y dirigió su cuerpo nuevamente hacia la barra. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en su sistema.

Desbloqueó su celular para revisar cuanto tiempo le quedaba en se lugar. Soltando un fuerte suspiro al ver que le quedaban dos horas más de tormento. No había nada en su mensajería por parte de sus colegas de trabajo que seguramente aun estarían en la oficina. De seguro Allura estaba detrás de eso, asegurándose que pasara una noche sin pensar sobre el trabajo.

A los pocos segundos sintió el piso a su lado siendo tomado por una cálida presencia. Sin embargo, en la periferia pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de la chica con quien Shiro estaba compartiendo la pista de baile.

Se giró levemente para observarla con algo mas de atención.

Había pedido un cardinale mientras le agregaba un poco de color a sus labios. Si bien acentuaba su piel con colores cálidos, sus labios eran de un rojo intenso. Lo que le daba madurez a su rostro infantil. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si estuviese desarrollando una tarea minuciosa que requería de toda su atención y precisión, y su frente ya se enmarcaba con pequeñas hebras cobrizas ante el esfuerzo.

Seguramente llevaba bailando horas antes de sentarse.

Casi parecía fuera de lugar, incluso en un club de buen nivel. Tenía la apariencia de pertenecer a un jardín, junto a las flores mas coloridas y fragantes que pudiesen existir.

No un bar donde el alcohol y las drogas yacían sobre la mesa.

Keith la consideraba fascinante.

De repente, sacó un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, para luego inclinarse cerca de él y observarlo con la mirada baja.

La imagen que tuvo de ella mientras Shiro le comía la oreja volvió nuevamente a su mente.

— Préndelo.

— ¿Qué? — Keith parecía consternado, ¿le estaba hablando a él? La chica sin embargo sonrió son suficiencia. —

— Me has estado observando desde que me senté en la barra, por último, deberías prender mi cigarro si quieres seguir observándome.

Ahora cayó en la cuenta que tal vez la había incomodado ante su nula sutileza con el trato de mujeres. Pero no parecía realmente tensa ante el hecho. Revisando sus bolsillos, sacó un encendedor para acercarlo a su rostro. La chica caló profundamente antes de exhalar el humo hacia el barman. Él, sin embargo, pareció molesto de manera cercana, como si estuviera acostumbrado a sus ocurrencias.

— Gracias…

— Keith. — Ella lo miró con algo de diversión. No parecía esperar que él le contestase con su nombre. — ¿Y el tuyo?

— Puedes llamarme Pidge.

— ¿Te gusta estar en los techos de las casas? — Cuestionó divertido, ella solo sonrió. —

— Algo así, mi hermano mayor me llama así desde que soy pequeña, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi _nido_. Por lo que si puede tener algo de sentido.

— Deben llevarse muy bien.

— Bastante en realidad, todos en mi familia lo somos.

Tomó otra bocanada para luego beber algo de su copa. Algo en su mirada, lo atrapaba como una presa. Su sonrisa era sutil, algo altanera y contagiosa, Keith estaba disfrutando realmente de una charla casual con una extraña. Luego de varios minutos y una nueva ronda por parte de ambos. Ella levantó la mirada curiosa.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

— No consanguíneos. — Respondió atento a su toque sobre su mano, sus caricias lo estaban mareando más que el licor en su sangre, — Shiro, el sujeto con quien estabas bailando, es como mi hermano mayor. Lance también podría considerarse el tipo de hermano molesto.

— Si, creo que tengo uno así en casa. — Cuestionó mientras pensaba en Rolo, un nuevo miembro de su vasta familia quien se había unido hace pocas semanas. — Así que… — Tocó suavemente los bíceps ocultos en su chaqueta, Keith levantó una ceja cuando se acercó hacia él de manera sutil. — Me estabas mirando antes de sentarme en la barra…

— Quizás. — Hace varios minutos estaba jugando peligrosamente, demasiado cerca de su limite de control. Pidge se acercó un poco más, permitiendo que sus pies rozaran sus pantorrillas. Keith suspiró. — Tal vez solo observaba como mi hermano coqueteaba con una menor de edad. — La burbujeante risa de Pidge resonó sobre sus oídos. —

— Debes ser muy buen detective para darte cuenta de eso…

— Es mi trabajo, linda. — Su voz sonaba una octava mas baja que lo normal. Lo que hizo que la nuca de Pidge se erizaba levemente, podía verse a sí misma amando escucharla detrás de su espalda mientras la montaba con fuerza. La mano de Keith estaba rodeando el contorno de su muslo interno, peligrosamente. —

— Pero has fallado, señor detective.

— ¿En qué? — Preguntó por lo bajo, ya demasiado cerca de su rostro para detener el próximo beso que anhelaba desde hace demasiado tiempo. —

— Ayer cumplí veinte años.

**…**

Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera veinte veces mas pesada de lo normal, le dolía horrores y no podía hacer movimientos bruscos. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió erguirse correctamente sobre la cama y darse cuenta que, de alguna forma, había llegado a su casa sin un solo rasguño.

No volvería a beber tanto cuando Shiro lo invitara a salir para relajarse, era un daño a su salud.

A los pocos segundos, escuchó el quejido proviniendo debajo de las sabanas y rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada calaron en lo profundo de la mente de Keith.

Como aquella chica que se veía frágil y delicada le daba la mejor mamada que había tenido en su vida entera. La imagen que se había recreado antes de que llegara a él y a la barra, quedaba en ridículo con lo maravilloso que era verla en vivo.

Pidge tenía la suficiente energía y fuerza para competir con él en una jornada caliente de roces y besos.

Abriendo las sabanas pudo verla semi desparramada en la parte baja de su cama, dándole algo de risa a su nueva imagen un poco mas relajada y natural. Llevaba su camisa blanca como pijama, seguramente ante la baja temperatura que helaba las afueras de Nueva York durante la noche. Algo dentro de él se removió con posesión, pero tan rápido como llego también vino el recuerdo que ella apenas tenía veinte años recién cumplidos.

— Pidge. — Habló moviéndola un poco para despertarla, ella no se inmutó. — Pidge despierta. Son las diez de la mañana, ¿no tienes padres que se preocupan de ti o algo?

—

— Ellos saben donde estoy… — Dijo somnolienta, encorvándose a si misma mientras recuperaba las sabanas que él le había quitado. Keith solo suspiró irritado. —

— Anoche llegaste a mi casa sin avisarle a nadie, no creo que ellos sean adivinos o algo así. Vamos, despierta,

— Pero ellos saben… — Volvió a decir malhumorada sin terminar la oración que pensaba decir. Ciertamente no era una persona madrugadora, solo quería seguir durmiendo sin que Keith la estuviera jodiendo. —

— Me iré a bañar, tienes que estar lista para ir a dejarte, ¿entendido?

— Vete…

Le lanzó una de las almohadas antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Podría sentirse molesto por la infantil actitud de Pidge después de la noche anterior. Pero algo le decía que solo estaba jugando con él y no tenía reales intenciones de quedarse en su casa.

Cuando salió de la ducha solo habían pasado cinco minutos, pero Pidge no se veía en la cama y en ningún lugar de la habitación.

Extrañado, se vistió rápidamente para dirigirse a la sala principal, encontrándola completamente vestida y con el cabello tomado en una coleta alta, sentada en el sofá mientras revisaba su teléfono con pereza.

Se acercó a ella rodeándola por la espalda. Nuevamente una sensación de confort se rodeó sobre ella, Pidge solo rio ante su acción.

— Sería agradable compartir una taza de café juntos en la mañana, ¿no crees? — El gruñó en respuesta, lo estaba provocando acariciando el contorno de su cuello. —

— Tengo que ir a dejarte antes de que tu familia se preocupe Pidge, eres solo una niña.

— Eso no será necesario, pero eres muy amable por preocuparte. — Una voz masculina lo puso en alerta tan inesperadamente que desfundó su pistola hacia su dirección. Un hombre casi de su misma edad, con el mismo tono de cabello que Pidge lo miraba asombrado, y algo de diversión en el rostro, levantó los brazos. — Tranquilo, solo vengo a recoger a mi hermana.

— ¿Matt? — El asintió amistoso, Keith guardó su arma aun con algo de suspicacia. — ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a mi hogar? — Cuestionó inquisitivo. — Demoras casi una hora con el trafico en la mañana sin contar el bosque alrededor.

— Por protección, nuestra familia siempre sabe donde esta nuestra pequeña Katie, nada personal.

— Ya veo… — La mano de Pidge desvió su mirada. —

— No me molestaría que le dispararas si no le crees.

— ¡Pidge! ¿¡Te vengo a buscar y así es como me pagas!?

— Deja de llorar, sabes que no me gusta que me sigas.

— Si bueno, ya sabes cómo están las cosas últimamente. — Pidge se levantó rápidamente cuando Matt se dirigió hacia la salida, como si de una orden tácita se tratara. Keith se acercó a ellos para despedirse, algo consternado aun por la situación. Ella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, y una sonrisa gentil. —

— Gracias por la noche, dejé mi número anotado en tu refrigerador por si quieres salir por esa taza de café en algún momento. — Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con tranquilidad, ignorando por completo el ceño fruncido de su hermano. —

— Claro, suena bien.

— Hasta entonces, Keith.

Y sin más, se dirigió a uno de los autos que esperaba por ella, observando a varios hombres en el interior. Pudo ver como comenzaron su rumbo hacia la ciudad, vivir en las afueras tenía sus ventajas, aunque el camino de regreso era inevitablemente largo.

De pronto, su cabeza comenzó a preguntarse sobre el origen de Katie ''Pidge''. Viéndose desde el inicio como una chica de clase alta, no aparentaba vanidad y era fácil establecer una conversación con ella de manera amistosa. Sería mentirse a si mismo que no disfruto las horas junto a su compañía, riendo y hablando sobre conspiraciones como un adolescente de su misma edad, a la vez que se enredaban en las sabanas como si el pudor y la vergüenza jamás hubiesen existido en ellos.

Verla una segunda oportunidad no parecía una mala idea.

Una llamada entrante de Shiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Hola, ¿llegaste bien a casa?

— Shiro, si, ¿y tú? No te volví a ver después de la medianoche.

— Me perdí en algún momento, perdón. — Se escuchó una voz en el interior. — Curtis me dice que dejaste tu moto estacionada en nuestra casa, ¿con quién te fuiste anoche?

— Me vine en el auto junto Pidge, era más seguro que una moto en plena madrugada. ¿La conoces? Estabas hablando con ella. — La llamada quedó en un silencio sepulcral que incomodo levemente a Keith. — ¿Shiro?

— Amigo, ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

— Pues… Si quieres saber, pasé la noche con ella.

— ¿Quién fue a buscarla? — Inquirió rápidamente, Keith se preocupó. —

— Su hermano, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

— Ohh Keith… Menos mal te has salvado por los pelos. — Nuevamente las palabras de Curtis sonaron fuertemente detrás de la línea. —

— Shiro me estás preocupando.

— La chica con la que te acostaste ayer, su nombre completo es Katie Holt.

Holt…

Una de las familias mas poderosas del país, la casa principal de la que incluso los Gunderson temían, la mafia italiana se encontraba en Nueva York.

Una emoción nueva creció en el interior de Keith ante aquella revelación. Katie, la chica inteligente y lasciva con la que había dormido ayer en toda su vida, era parte de una red de criminales más grande de lo que él podría pensar.

Con razón Shiro se había preocupado de inmediato, de haber sido su padre no la había tenido tan fácil. La llamada se había cortado hace varios segundos por su descuido. Shiro no llamaría, seguramente querría hablar personalmente con él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, algo dentro de él se removió con emoción al pensar verla una segunda vez.


	4. Victorian AU

**IV**

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la casa careciendo de la gracia que le caracterizaba por aprendizaje, con una suave capa de sudor en su cuerpo que seguramente le había corrido el maquillaje hace varias horas atrás, y una sonrisa descarada que ni siquiera su padre podría borrarle con una reprimenda por su comportamiento _poco femenino_.

La damisela de apariencia frágil, quien solo hablaba lo justo y necesario durante los encuentros de su familia y amistades más cercanas de la realeza. Quien se mantenía inmutable y refinada, y que apenas conseguía el metro y medio de altura incluso con taco alto, estaba en éxtasis ante el encuentro fortuito de un bien aventurado caballero que intentaba cortejarla desde hace varios meses atrás.

Su corazón latía desbocado con cada encuentro de su persona, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Comenzaron una carrera tan rápido como quedaron solos por los jardines de la familia Kogane, luego de una aburrida charla con su familia sobre las mejores condiciones de una cacería y la posibilidad de realizarlo en un futuro cercano, como una casual salida amistosa. Las ropas de su largo vestido celeste de otoño se encontraban sucias por el lodo del camino, y su recogido peinado del cual su madre había batallado durante horas para aquel día y verse presentable, caía ante la gravedad y el esfuerzo de la joven condesa.

Pero eso no podía importarle menos a Katie en ese momento. Solo quería huir de Keith y disfrutar del pensamiento de él persiguiéndola donde sea que fuese.

Con una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmar su insaciable corazón por la adrenalina y el esfuerzo, comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se deslizaba sobre un pilar que representaba el origen de la familia Kogane, la espada de la batalla y la balanza de la justicia. Sin embargo, unas manos firmes la capturaron desde el otro lado, elevándola levemente mientras reía con suficiencia.

Aquel hombre era imposible, siempre conseguía atraparla cualquiera fuese su escondite sin darle ni una sola victoria, incluso como lástima. Ella bufó exasperada, mientras la dejaba con suavidad sobre el suelo nuevamente.

— Esto es injusto. — Reclamó ordenando sus mechones rebeldes de su rostro. — Nunca me das ninguna oportunidad.

— Eso es, querida mía, porque estarías seriamente molesta conmigo si llegase a realizar tal acto de debilidad. — Sonrió con sorna mientras ella se avergonzada de su naturaleza competitiva. — Y creo que tu eres muchas cosas, pero no una mujer débil.

— En efecto. — Sonrió orgullosa. — Esa engreída lengua tuya te ha salvado nuevamente esta semana. — Keih pareció pensar sobre su respuesta, para luego reír por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la pileta más cercana con un tono más rosa en sus mejillas. Ella lo miró curiosa. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada importante, solo los banales pensamientos de un hombre impúdico. — Tomó su brazo en cuanto él lo levantó. Ocasionalmente solía realizar ese tipo de gestos con mayor frecuencia cada vez que se quedaban solos, le llamaba la atención que clase de respuestas podrían ocurrírsele sobre la mancha. Y más aún el que no quisiese compartirlas con ella. — ¿Hay otra cosa que desees hacer esta vez? — Katie bufó cansada mientras se sentaba en la pileta, sus pies estaban destrozándole los dedos, pero la suave caricia de Keith sobre su mano conseguía distraerla efectivamente. —

— Ya jugamos con el arco el lunes, con un resultado lamentable de mi parte, y estoy algo cansada para practicar con las espadas que tanto estima, querido.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos con su familia, entonces? — Preguntó levemente desanimado, Katie negó con su cabeza tan fuerte que él sonrió aliviado, pensando que su presencia le había agobiado por el resto de la velada. —

— En realidad, me gustaría que volviese a hablarme sobre su hogar y su gente, si no es mucha molestia. — Una cálida sonrisa surcó sus labios ante la pregunta, entregándole un fugaz beso en sus labios que hizo que el color de las mejillas de Katie se tornase levemente rosas. —

— Sabe que jamás es una molestia.

Estar junto a Keith Kogane se sentía tan natural y perfecto durante los últimos cinco meses que parte de ella pensaba que era irreal o una especie de sueño profundo. Consideraba impensable que un hombre de tan elegante porte y conocimiento sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba, desease cortejar a una condesa como ella, sin nada de interés salvo la impecable apariencia que sus padres batallaban por proteger todos los días.

Porque Katie Holt no solo había adquirido la insaciable sed de conocimiento de su padre por la ciencia y la lectura, sino que además heredó el temible carácter de su madre y una lengua demasiado violenta para cualquier hombre, una mezcla perfecta para considerarla una mujer indeseable por parte de posibles pretendientes que ansiasen esposarla.

Como valor agregado, ella no era heredera mayoritaria de las tierras y fortuna de la familia Holt por ser la hija menor, por lo cual su valor disminuía radicalmente.

Desde que Katie cumplió catorce años, sus familiares y amigos estaban preocupados sobre lo que le depararía al futuro de la pobre chica. Hasta que apareció Keith días después de cumplir sus diecisiete años en un evento cualquiera, con el mismo lamentable carácter que conseguía compatibilizar casi perfectamente con la joven condesa el mismo día de conocerse.

La familia Kogane provenía mucho mas lejos de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba en primer lugar. De una familia noble protegida por el emperador y un maravilloso linaje militar que le daba propiedad a una vasta fortuna, partieron a buscar nuevos horizontes de comercio y extender los conocimientos sobre el mundo que los rodeaban. Krolia, la primera generación nacida en Inglaterra, se casó con un burgués que no hizo más que aumentar la fortuna de la que ya poseían, por lo cual su familia se consideraba de sumo valor para la búsqueda de pretendientes y así mantener su linaje.

El problema radicaba que Keith, el primogénito de la familia Kogane, era un chico del cual nadie conseguía traspasar las barreras que había impuesto sobre la sociedad que detestaba, sintiéndose mayormente cercano al país natal de su madre que visitaba una vez al año. Su carácter altanero y poco tacto con las mujeres, rápidamente lo terminaron dejando con una reputación negativa en la ciudad. Hasta que, al cumplir los veintiún años, su familia le obligó a ser participe de una fiesta en honor a su majestad el rey, eventos de los que era experto en rehuirles con habilidad, conociendo por casualidad a Katie Holt, de la mejor manera posible que pudo llamar su atención.

Insultándolo por manchar su vestido con una copa de vino.

La furia de aquellos ojos ambarinos, y la valentía de enfrentar a sus padres sobre su mal uso del lenguaje fue lo que llamó su atención inexplicablemente, con una nueva sensación en sus entrañas.

Ella exhalaba fuego. Puro y apasionado fuego de su cuerpo que jamás había visto de la nobleza.

Se vio a si mismo asistiendo a fiestas y eventos casuales donde sabía que podría encontrarla, para sospecha de su madre y felicidad de su padre, ofreciéndole su compañía y una copa de lo que encontrase en el camino.

Al principio le vio recelosa de su cercanía, a la semana consiguió hacerla reír sobre la posibilidad de posibles nuevas culturas en el vasto mundo. Y al mes se vio más desenvuelta con él ante una queja sobre la comida en un festival gourmet que suponía ser deliciosa.

— Tienes razón, sabe del asco.

— ¡Pidge! — Tan rápido como sus palabras salieron, un hombre presumiblemente de su edad se acercó a su lado y las risas entre los dos cesaron de golpe. — Ya te hemos dicho que cuides tu lenguaje en público.

— Pero a mi señor presente no le molesta mi honestidad, ¿verdad? — Se dirigió a él con una nueva mirada: miedo. Keith rápidamente negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la suave sonrisa de aquel angelical rostro mientras dos adultos de similar apariencia de la chica se acercaron curiosos. Ella se tensó, y presentó un rostro impoluto a los pocos segundos. —

— ¿Hay algún problema, Matt? — Habló la mujer adulta. El chico recobró la compostura con un movimiento de su chaqueta. —

— Solo la pequeña Katie siendo descortés con el señor aquí presente.

— Si me permite serle honesto. — Respondió, llamando la atención de la familia. — Su lenguaje honesto me parece de lo mas encantador que he visto en esta ciudad, no me ha molestado ni un solo segundo. — Matt levantó la mirada hacia él con suspicacia y el rostro de Katie se iluminó de sorpresa. La pareja se observó perpleja, por lo que Keith le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo al hombre mayor antes de que alejase a la chica de su lado. — Me disculpo por no presentarme, Keith Kogane, un placer.

— Samuel Holt. — Respondió con simpatía y un estrecho apretón. — Mi dulce mujer Colleen.

— Un placer. — Llevó su mano hacia sus labios en un suave movimiento. —

— Y mi hijo mayor...

— Matt Holt. — Mencionó apresuradamente, deteniendo a su padre. — ¿Eres parte de la familia Kogane proveniente de Japón?

— Efectivamente, mi madre está detrás de ti. — Matt desvió rápidamente su mirada para ver a la hermosa mujer vestida en un elegante kimono, mirando con interés hacia su dirección, los padres asintieron en un saludo lejano, ocasionando que la mujer se acercara y los saludara con la esperada cortesía de una dama de su clase. Si el rostro de Katie podría estar más sorprendido ante aquella mención, no lo demostró. —

— ¿Y puedo saber qué hace el hijo de la familia protegida por nuestro rey, hablando con mi pequeña hermana? — Las palabras del hijo mayor lucieron ásperas y maliciosas, lo que llamó la atención de sus padres con una leve elevación de sus cejas. —

— A mí también me gustaría escucharlo, Keith. — Habló Krolia, con interés divertido en su tono. Ciertamente lo estaba molestando u obligando a revelar sus intereses. Parte del hábito heredado de su madre por generaciones pasadas, era siempre demostrar las intenciones de manera transparente, con tal de no generar confusiones entre las personas. Por lo que no dudó en lo que diría como respuesta, observando al hombre mayor con determinación. —

— Para serle honesto, señor Samuel, tengo intenciones de pedir su permiso para cortejar a la joven Katie aquí presente. — Un suave carraspeo de su padre le recordó lo más importante. — Si es que ella está de acuerdo, claro está.

Recordaban ese día como un sueño lejano del que agradecían profundamente que hubiese ocurrido. Todas las semanas habían estado compartiendo tiempo juntos y hablando sobre sus intereses lejos de toda etiqueta tradicional. Katie no tenía problemas en ensuciarse los pies y Keith adoraba escucharla hablar sobre las investigaciones en las que ayudaba a su padre o las nuevas lecturas que conocía diariamente.

Es por eso que Keith, luego de unos segundos en silencio, no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Pidge, estos últimos meses han sido realmente especiales para mí junto a tu compañía. — Ella sonrió con devoción. —

— Para mí también, agradezco mucho que haya aparecido en mi vida tan casualmente por una copa derramada en mi mejor vestido. — Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Keith se aclaró la garganta. —

— Sé que tu espíritu libre te impide vivir tal y como tu quisieras, Katie. Ojalá existiera un mundo en el cual ambos pudiésemos vivir como queramos, tu estudiando todo lo que desees y conociendo nuevos horizontes.

— Y tu viajando por el mundo sin que nada te detenga. — Respondió con melancolía, Keith tomó su mano. —

— Sin embargo… Incluso si nos detienen las obligaciones, existe un hecho del que aun somos libres. — Con su mano libre, sacó una diminuta caja de madera roja, adornado con el símbolo de su familia. Katie suspiró con fuerza. — No puedo ver mi vida con nadie mas que no seas tú, querida mía, mi curiosa y atrevida paloma. — Ella rio nerviosamente, mientras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos. — O mas bien, no puedo ver a nadie más aguantándonos tan bien.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! — Esta vez rieron con más fuerza, parte también del nerviosismo de lo que haría. —

— Katie Holt, ¿te casarías conmigo? — Ella sin dudarlo, besó sus labios con el beso mas largo, profundo y atrevido que habían tenido en todo el tiempo conociéndose. —

— Claro que sí, mi querido chico sombrío.


	5. Supernatural AU

**V**

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo ceder ante la gélida tormenta de nieve que insistía en derribarlo sobre el suelo. Pero tenía que seguir moviéndose y buscar refugio lo más rápido posible, o de lo contrario, podría caer rendido entre la nieve en un profundo sueño del cual seguramente no despertaría. Incluso él con dieciocho años podía entender las reglas básicas de la supervivencia cuando estaba completamente perdido.

Si tan solo Shiro no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Keith solía tener encuentros con su mejor amigo en los que gran parte del tiempo solían ser por su culpa, su carácter era algo que hasta a él le costaba manejar de vez en cuando. Pero aquella mañana, luego de terminar de empacar las cosas en la cabaña para iniciar unos merecidos días de descanso en las montañas, estalló todo entre ambos cuando Keith, en una desacierta ingenuidad, mencionó en voz alta si tal vez existía un grupo de zorros místicos viviendo cerca de ellos.

Sus amigos solo sonrieron en sorna, pero Shiro dejó caer el vaso de agua que había estado usando fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Ni siquiera Lance o Hunk pudieron aplacar sus ánimos luego de la discusión, Shiro estaba cansado de escuchar las creencias infantiles de Keith sobre seres mitológicos a tan gran edad, y él estaba molesto por haber sido insultado de tal manera.

Podía soportar escucharlo de sus compañeros cuando descubrían sus investigaciones sobre pie grande, tragarse sus palabras cuando un adulto cuestionaba sus teorías ante la prueba verídica que daba a entender que mothman existía, pero no de Shiro.

Había sido un fuerte golpe para la confianza que tenía con la única persona con a que se había abierto de manera tan profunda e íntima después de su padre. Es por eso, que luego de improperios y fuertes palabras por parte de ambos, Keith decidió salir en búsqueda de aclarar su mente.

Horas más tarde, empezó la tormenta.

Su rodilla golpeó el suelo con fuerza, cansado de caminar en contra de la tempestad y con apenas energía para respirar. Ya no podía ver nada más que blanco a su alrededor, sus piernas no reaccionaban ante su insistencia y el hambre lo debilitaba.

Se sentía desfallecer, luego de unos segundos, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la nieve que lo sostenía.

Por un momento, dejó de pensar en Shiro y sus amigos, y sus recuerdos deambularon hacia sus últimos días, en sus compañeros de preparatoria, en Iverson, ese profesor que solo lo sacaba de quicio cada día con algo nuevo. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron en la última charla que sostuvo con su padre, en como estaba tan orgulloso de él por las notas sobresalientes que había conseguido en su ultimo semestre, y en lo feliz que le hacía que su único hijo fuese a un viaje de vacaciones con nuevos amigos que había conocido ese año.

Si tan solo supiera en como iba a terminar todo para él…

Pidió perdón en silencio ante el sufrimiento que le ocasionaría a su padre el saber que moriría enterrado bajo la nieve por su estupidez. Aunque quiso esforzarse para seguir luchando por su vida, el dolor en su cuerpo apenas le permitía respirar con facilidad. Y el cansancio poco a poco comenzaba a adormecerlo por completo.

Cerró los ojos, tal vez, en ese momento, podría al fin encontrarse con su madre en la siguiente vida.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo llorar de impotencia.

A través de la corriente, pudo escuchar levemente el sonido de un aullido.

De un segundo a otro, una presencia neutral se sintió a través de su espalda, pero Keith apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para saber de qué se trataba, un rápido pensamiento le hizo creer que tal vez sería devorado por lobos. Lo último que sintió, fue la imagen de uno ojos dorados que lo observaban con suspicacia, junto a unas orejas puntiagudas doradas que brillaban entre la nieve, y una mano cálida alrededor de su mejilla fue suficiente para hacerlo dormir.

* * *

Cuando despertó, entró en pánico ante el último recuerdo de sentirse enterrado bajo la nieve. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que abarcaba todo su lánguido cuerpo, haciendo que se irguiese con fuerza sobre el lugar que estaba recostado, un rápido mareo lo golpeó de lleno en su cabeza, tomándola con ambas manos.

Lo primero que observó al levantar la vista fue una habitación de madera cuyo calor se conservaba cómodamente en una gran chimenea de piedra, adornada de manera minimalista, parecía ser el lugar del cual solo tenía el fin de agrupar un conjunto de personas y disfrutar del calor de la fogata. Suaves pieles de diferentes animales lo cubrían del frio, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo salvo su ropa interior.

Con algo de pudor, acercó las prendas un poco más a su cuerpo para darle algo de seguridad, quienquiera que lo haya salvado de la tormenta, esperaba que no fuera un pervertido o un psicópata.

—Veo que tienes suficiente energía para estar levantado.

Una suave voz desvió su mirada, en el marco de la puerta, una mujer adulta que llevaba un par de paños sobre su brazo se acercó con cautela, esperando no asustarlo. Keith asintió con timidez y algo agobiado ante su mirada, pero tenía una sonrisa tan amable que se relajó al instante en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado. Con una de sus manos, tomó la temperatura sobre su frente y luego tocó su mejilla izquierda, viéndolo con un análisis minucioso, segundos después, volvió a sonreír.

—Al parecer tu fiebre ha bajado lo suficiente para que sea normal, y parece que puedes mover tus dedos, tu cuerpo no alcanzó a gangrenarse, tuviste mucha suerte que Katie te hubiese encontrado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Katie? — Preguntó apenas, su voz se sentía raposa y sin aire, ella, sin embargo, asintió mientras recogía el paño que él había botado de su frente en cuanto se levantó. —

—Mi hija menor te encontró afuera por casualidad en plena tormenta cuando estuvimos cazando, dime chico, ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres para quedar atrapado en ella? ¿Uno suicida o uno con mala suerte? — La preocupación en su voz estaba mezclado con la molestia y la burla. Por lo que Keith solo tragó con fuerza, tratando de no ofenderla en ningún momento. —

—Solo un imbécil a secas, señora. — La respuesta tuvo que caerle en gracia, porque en pocos segundos su semblante cambio a uno neutral, casi divertido. —

—Bien, puedes llamarme Colleen cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—¿Crees que puedas levantarte? — Keith movió sus piernas para cerciorarse que podría hacerlo, el asintió. — Entonces ven a cenar con nosotros. — Se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios de la habitación, sacando un par de prendas que examinó en pocos segundos, luego se las lanzó para que las tomara. — Son ropas viejas de mi hijo, seguramente deben quedarte lo suficientemente cómodas.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué.

Sin más que otra de sus suaves sonrisas, lo dejó solo en la habitación. Rápidamente se levantó con algo de dificultad, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo y sentían débiles, pero aún era capaz de hacerlo por si solo, se colocó el pantalón y la chaqueta con un poco mas de torpeza de lo que le gustaría. Su cuerpo se sentía decaído y enfermizo, seguramente por el gran esfuerzo de caminar por horas en una fuerte tormenta que casi lo mata, por lo que tenía que tener paciencia para recuperarse.

Algo desconfiado, siguió el único camino que daba al abrir la puerta, unas fuertes voces y risas resonaban por el pasillo, por lo que fue a su dirección con algo de ayuda de las paredes.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a la mujer colocando los platos sobre la mesa, mientras sostenía en ceño fruncido ante algo que le decía un hombre de edad algo avanzada con una barba blanca bien cuidada, cuando giró, sonrió abiertamente al verlo de pie, Keith retrocedió apenado.

—Que alivio, pensábamos que morirías y tendríamos que comerte.

—¡Papa! — Keith se asustó al escuchar una tercera voz a sus espaldas. Y un amigable brazo rodeó sus hombros. — No te preocupes, aunque te mueras te devolveremos de donde vienes. Soy Matt, un gusto. — No sabía cómo sentirse ante sus palabras. A su lado vio una figura mucho mas diminuta que él, con la mirada fría y un cabello abundante que sostenía en una coleta alta, se movió rápidamente hacia la mesa para sentarse al lado de Colleen. Keith siguió su camino con curiosidad hasta que Matt lo empujó para que hiciera lo mismo, sentándolo a su lado y al frente de la joven chica. —

—No creo que esa sea manera de tratar a un invitado, ustedes dos. — Reprimió Collen con fuerza hacia los dos hombres, ellos solo rieron por lo bajo. — Además, con lo escuálido que está ni siquiera serviría de postre. Comerás bien y te irás a la cama para seguir descansando, mañana en la mañana buscaremos a tus padres, ¿entendido? — Keith no pudo evitar que Colleen le llenara hasta el limite su plato de diferentes tipos de carne y verduras para remarcar su punto, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir ante la fuerza de sus palabras mientras hacia lo posible de que las fuertes risas de Matt y su padre no lo molestaran, tomando un bocado. Sabia dulce y suave, definitivamente podría comerse todo eso si era hecho por su mano. —

—Pobre chico mama, lo harás explotar.

—Deja que lo consienta, además, los niños como él y Katie deben comer bien para que crezcan lo suficiente fuertes y sanos.

—Pues llevamos años esperando que Pidge crezca, y aun no sucede nada. — La chica le lanzó un pedazo de pan con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre él. Llamando su atención nuevamente, tenía unos ojos dorados tan incandescentes que no pudo evitar mirarlos por largos segundos, parecían irreales, que por un segundo pensó que tal vez estaría usando lentillas de fantasía. —

—Hablando de eso… — Colleen tomó con cuidado la mano de Keith, desviando su mirada, y le sirvió un poco de agua para aclarar mejor su garganta, agradeciendo por lo bajo. — Fuiste bastante fuerte para resistir durante horas allá afuera, cualquier hubiese muerto bajo la tormenta.

—Llegaste acá hecho un desperdicio sobre la espalda de Pidge, es un milagro que no hubieses muerto de hipotermia.

—G-gracias…

Respondió apenas audible, su garganta se sentía apretada y dolía levemente al intentar hablar. Poco a poco dejó de prestarles atención sobre las conversaciones arbitrarias que sostenían entre todos para concentrarse en comer correctamente. Se sentía agradecido que le estuviesen dando hospitalidad una vez salvaron su vida, pero aún estaba bastante aturdido para dilucidar todo lo sucedido, por lo que lo mínimo que debía hacer era acatar las ordenes de ellos y terminar su plato servido.

Durante la cena no pudo evitar observar que, entre todos, la chica era la única que no pronunciaba alguna palabra. Parecía concentrada en sus propios asuntos tan profundamente que ignoraba a todos a su alrededor. Después de comer, fue la primera en levantarse y dirigirse hacia el interior, mientras los demás seguían hablando sobre sus propios intereses.

—¿Quieres volver a descansar? Te será más fácil estar lucido por la mañana si duermes temprano.

—Lo agradezco mucho… — Respondió con mas facilidad luego de tomar un poco más de agua hacia la gentileza de Samuel. Matt se levantó para ayudarlo. — No es…

—Estabas temblando cuando te vimos por el pasillo y apenas caminabas por ti mismo, no es necesario que te esfuerces mas de la cuenta. — Pasó su brazo bajo sus hombros para que lo usase de apoyo, Keith solo asintió. —

—Gracias.

—Que duermas bien, Keith.

Mencionaron ambos adultos antes de verlo dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Despertó aterrado lanzando las mantas que lo cubrían hacia los costados una vez que se levantó con fuerza sobre la cama de pieles, con su corazón lo suficientemente acelerado para hacerlo sudar profusamente, y una angustia que lo paralizaba hasta el punto que sus ojos picaron con lágrimas contenidas, se tomó el rostro con ambas manos tratando de encontrar algo de alivio por sí mismo, solo quería liberar algo de la angustia que lo atacaba con fuerza ante el recuerdo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez en sus sueños.

De repente, sin sentir que la puerta se abrió, unos suaves y pequeños brazos lo acunaron por detrás con suavidad, colocando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, se sintió tan reconfortante que se presionó sobre él sin pensar.

Se sentía cálido, contenedor.

Poco a poco, mientras sus sollozos empezaron a ser mas controlables, pudo ver que estaba en la misma habitación de la que había despertado la primera vez, con el fuego protegiéndolo de cualquier frio, y unos brazos que lo devolvían a la realidad.

No estaba en la montaña muriendo congelado, había sido salvado antes de ser demasiado tarde, pero las secuelas lo perseguían como sombras acechando.

Su respiración se regularizó luego de unos pocos minutos más, mientras una mano acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

—¿Estás mejor? — Al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta que fue Katie quien lo había contenido durante todo ese tiempo. Algo avergonzado, asintió sin querer separarse todavía de su tacto. La necesitaba, como un ancla hacia la realidad. — ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que soñaste?

—No en realidad… — Se removió más despierto, y más reacio ante su tacto una vez sintió su corazón calmado. — Gracias Katie.

—Que asco, no me digas Katie. — Respondió con una mueca de disgusto, Keith pensó que la había ofendido de alguna manera. — Llámame Pidge, solo mis padres me dicen Katie y suena demasiado formal escucharlo de ti, posiblemente tengas mi edad.

—Uh, está bien. — Ella sonrió ante su respuesta. — ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto?

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis hace un par de meses. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo dieciocho.

—Vaya, pareces mucho mas joven.

—Si, supongo que es porque no me crece nada de barba. — Respondió con desgana, lo que hizo reír a Pidge. —

—¿Por qué suenas tan desilusionado?

—Porque la barba se ve genial, a mi padre le crece al día siguiente con mucha rapidez, supongo que mi genética falló miserablemente.

—Pues nunca he escuchado a ninguno de mis cercanos que le agrade mucho el vello en la cara.

—Tu padre tiene una barba bien cuidada. — Argumentó desafiante, haciéndola resoplar. —

—Mis padres están locos por si no te has dado cuenta. —Ambos rieron con fuerza en un silencioso acuerdo. —

—¿Eso viene en la genética también? — Pidge sonrió ampliamente, mostrando que sus colmillos sobresalían levemente de su boca. —

—Aparentemente, por eso nos llevamos bien tu y yo.

Mientras más pasaban los minutos con su compañía, Keith se sentía extrañamente cómodo junto a ella, considerando que le costaba mucho mantener vínculos con personas que conocía en apenas un día, pero era diferente con Pidge, ella lo había salvado de una muerte inminente, se sentía agradecido por ella. Sus ojos dorados brillaban ante el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea, lo que le daba un aspecto entrañable y dulce. Sus rápidas respuestas y humor descarado se acoplaban bien ante su sarcasmo.

Luego de un tiempo, levantó su celular para ver la hora, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—Es bastante tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

—¿Es necesario? — Preguntó algo desilusionado. —

—Son las 5 am, tenemos que levantarnos en dos horas. — Asintió con algo de desconfianza, no quería que sus pesadillas volviesen mientras dormía. Pero Pidge no se levantó para dirigirse hacia su cama, sino que se acomodó junto a él. Keith, extrañado, la miró con los ojos abiertos. — Tienes la cara de un niño asustado Keith, dormiré contigo para que te sientas mejor.

—N-no tienes que hacer eso… — Respondió avergonzado y algo abrumado en dormir junto a ella, Pidge solo sonrió divertida. —

—No será la primera vez, dormí contigo los dos días que estuviste inconsciente.

—Que…— Aquella información lo angustió levemente, respirando con dificultad. — ¿Dormí durante dos días?

—Pues era de esperarse, estuviste con una fiebre bastante alta a causa de la nieve y tus dedos estaban casi congelados, preferí quedarme contigo y darte algo de calor extra para asegurar tu recuperación.

—Por qué…

—¿Ah? — Pidge se cubrió un poco más con la piel de un oso, mientras su cabeza se apoyó sobre su mano para acomodarse. — El hospital más cercano está cinco horas en auto con un buen clima, la tormenta arrasó hasta hoy durante el mediodía, ibas a morir si no tomábamos todas las medidas necesarias.

—¿Por qué me salvaste con tanta necesidad?

Keith no quería preguntar eso, pero sus labios fueron mas rápidos que su cerebro.

Por lo general, él no era importante para el resto de las personas, durante toda su vida estaba seguro que sin su padre, terminaría en un orfanato cualquiera y nadie lo recordaría, ni sus compañeros o profesores, era una carga para el resto del mundo y no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciese algo por él, Shiro entró a su vida cuando tenía los diez años, en ese momento él ya había pasado por malos momentos que lo llevaron a desconfiar en cualquiera que se acercara.

Por lo que la determinación de la pequeña chica a su lado, lo abrumó por completo y presionó con fuerza su pecho una sensación que no reconocía. Ella solo lo observó por unos segundos, para reacomodarse y dar espacio para que se recostara junto a ella como una orden tacita.

Parte por el cansancio y por una extraña sensación que lo llamaba a confiar en Pidge, lo hizo, acercándose a su cuerpo en busca de calor mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura. Ella comenzó a peinar las hebras de su cabello, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Era cálida y sincera, como su hermano y sus padres durante la cena.

Ella se desentendió de la pregunta, y él no necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer mañana? — Preguntó cuando sintió que el movimiento de su mano le estaba relajando hasta la somnolencia. Ella enarcó una ceja. —

—Pues no mucho, solo tengo que ir con papá al pueblo más cercano a ver si te han reclamado a las autoridades.

—Oh. — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, sintiendo la culpa pesándole el cuerpo. — Dios, Shiro estará demasiado preocupado…

—¿Shiro?

—Es mi amigo de infancia, lo conozco desde que papá y yo nos mudamos a Texas.

—¿Viniste con él de vacaciones? — Preguntó interesada, Keith asintió. —

—Junto con dos amigos que conocí este año. Espero que no piensen que estoy muerto.

—Está bien, mañana papá y yo dejaremos una notificación a la policía para que las cabañas cercanas se enteren que te hemos encontrado. Tratamos de usar tu teléfono, pero…

—Se quedó en la cabaña antes de salir, no lo llevaba conmigo.

—Ya veo. ¿Recuerdas algún número? Para llamar a primera hora…

—El de mi padre, pero no creo que sea buena idea llamarlo…

—Tienes razón, veámoslo mañana con más calma. — Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a ganar su conciencia. Sintiendo el toque de Pidge como un arrullo. —

—Sabes… La primera vez que te vi bajo la tormenta…

—¿Hm? — Respondió divertida, para verse como un chico malo, era bastante hablador cuando no quería irse a dormir. —

—Pensaba que tenías unas orejas puntiagudas muy lindas.

* * *

La mañana se veía brillante bajo las toneladas de nieve que cubrían la montaña, era un bonito espectáculo para los ojos de Keith que se había acostumbrado al clima árido y desértico de su hogar. Los gigantescos pinos daban una impresión de fantasía, y el crujir de la nieve mientras caminaba le caía extrañamente en gracia.

Habían pasado tres días desde que despertó y los padres de Pidge aun no volvían del pueblo más cercano, un viaje de cinco horas desde la casa de los Holt. Ambos decidieron dejarlo en la casa junto a sus hijos, en caso de que decayese, dado que el viaje era bastante largo, o el paso estuviese cortado y tuviesen que regresar en vano. Mas que mal la tormenta había dejado a muchas cabañas aisladas por la nieve. Por lo que se habían quedado durante un par de días en el pueblo, esperando que las cabañas estuviesen accesibles y alguien respondiese por él. Finalmente, durante la mañana, les habían llamado para avisar que llegarían entre esa misma tarde o durante la mañana siguiente, junto a alguien para buscar a Keith quienes estaban esperando mientras tanto.

Sentía un sabor agridulce en la boca por ese hecho, por una parte, estaba aliviado que Shiro y sus amigos al fin supieran que no había muerto hace cinco días atrás, esperaba que no hubiesen llamado a su padre para contarle sobre el suceso.

Pero otra parte de él, quería seguir junto a Pidge y Matt. Había encontrado a dos personas muy a fines con él, cosa muy extraña que casi nunca pasaba en su vida.

Pero sabía que debía irse en algún momento, es por eso que trató de evitar el pensamiento que hoy sería su ultimo día junto a ellos.

—Hey Pidge, ¿crees que el hombre de las nieves suba estos árboles?

—Lo dudo mucho. — Respondió, recogiendo más leña mientras Matt cortaba el gran tronco que había encontrado. — Tiene grandes pies, pero seguramente brazos demasiado débiles para escalar un árbol como estos, además... ¿Con qué sentido escalaría un árbol?

—No sé, ¿encontrar comida tal vez?

—¿Y que estaría buscando? ¿Castañas?

—Ustedes dos son tan extraños…

—Cállate Matt. — Respondieron al unísono mientras debatían un asunto serio. Matt solo resopló mientras seguía cortando. De pronto, cesó su trabajo y dirigió su mirada al sur. Algo no estaba bien. —

—Silencio.

—¿Matt? — Pidge y Keith se acercaron hacia él con suspicacia, si él había aprendido algo en su corta estadía junto a ellos, era que cuando Matt pedía silencio, Pidge siempre lo acataba, su seriedad no era buen augurio, y su rostro era demasiado tenso para que hubiese escuchado algo bueno. —

—¿Qué son? — Preguntó Pidge. —

—Lobos. Se están acercando, salgamos de acá.

Sin pensarlo, Keith y Matt tomaron el trineo que usaban para transportar madera y se alejaron en dirección hacia su hogar, con Pidge siguiéndolos de cerca.

Keith trató de escuchar algo, pero solo existía el profundo silencio del bosque para sus oídos, supuso que se debía debido a su vida en las montañas que podía escuchar cosas que el resto de la gente le sería ajena.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la casa para verla, Pidge corrió para abrir la cerca primero y permitir entrar a ambos a sus espaldas. Pero tan rápido como se alejó un poco de Matt, un lobo de gran tamaño salió del bosque lanzándose encima de ella.

—¡Katie! — Ella no gritó, pero si cubrió su cuello con sus manos para que el animal no la matase de un solo mordisco. En un segundo, estaban completamente rodeados por una manada de ocho lobos adultos. Lo que llamó la atención de Keith por un segundo, era la gama innatural que cubría su pelaje, y el gran tamaño para ser lobos cualquiera. Al verlos gruñir por lo bajo entre ellos, le hizo pensar que no eran animales normales, lo que lo atemorizó aún más. —

—¡Q-que se supone que hacemos!¡Hay que atacarlos con algo! — Keith tomó la madera para lanzárselo al lobo que se mantenía encima de Pidge, pero Matt detuvo su mano. —

—Cálmate Keith.

—Sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

Keith desvió su mirada hacia Pidge, que se veía extrañamente tranquila, pero nerviosa al observar a Matt. Con un asentimiento con la cabeza de ambos, como una afirmación silenciosa. Keith lo vio.

Marcas negras en el rostro de Matt aparecieron de repente, que rodeaban sus mejillas y su frente de manera armoniosa, Keith se quedó helado, sus ojos se veían más brillantes de lo usual, cambiando su pupila hacia una línea vertical que le entregaba una imagen amenazadora, junto a ello, largas orejas puntiagudas aparecieron sobre su cabeza y cuatro colas abundantes y largas rodeaban su cadera.

Doradas, tan doradas como las que vio el día que casi muere.

—Un kitsune…— Susurró atónito, Matt le dio una suave sonrisa compasiva, mientras se acercaba al lobo que asechaba a su hermana. Gruñó con fuerza mostrando los largos colmillos que aparecieron en su boca, pero el lobo le gruñó de vuelta, bajando la cabeza hacia el cuello de su hermana. —

—M-matt, no está funcionando.

Rápidamente se lanzó encima del animal y liberó a Pidge en pocos segundos para que escapara, pero la jauría se dirigió a atacarlo con furia una vez Matt se abalanzó sobre el alfa a modo de amenaza.

Pidge abrazó a Keith para alejarlo de la pelea. Quien temblaba ante lo que estaba presenciado.

Tenía razón, aquellos seres místicos si existían en la realidad

—Keith tienes que calmarte.

—L-lo estoy. ¡¿Pero y Matt?!

—Estará bien. — Keith podía poner fe en ello, cortaba las gargantas de los lobos con sus garras con tanta facilidad que le atemorizaba la imagen actual de él. — Esto a veces pasa…

Cuando terminó atravesando el ultimo lobo de pie, su rostro y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, principalmente sobre sus manos. Miró hacia ellos con algo de culpa, susurrando unas cuantas palabras mientras se limpiaba la boca, acercó a todos los lobos sobre una misma pila. Y les prendió fuego con sus manos.

—¿C-como hiciste eso?

—Nosotros controlamos ciertas habilidades con los años. Pensaba que eras un erudito en criaturas mitológicas, Keith. — Se burló Matt, tratando de darle algo de ánimos al tenso ambiente que se había creado. Keith bufó. —

—Si tuviera que ponerme a recordar, también dice que les encanta estafar a la gente. — Se defendió, Matt solo rio agotado mientras se acercaba a él, sin ganas de luchar contra su creciente ira. Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, un gruñido en el bosque llamó la atención de los tres. — ¿Escuché eso yo también?

—Si… — Pidge se acercó con cautela mientras era seguida por ambos hombres. Ahí, bajo un tronco ahuecado varios metros adentro, había un pequeño cachorro que gruñía con ira y pánico hacia ellos, especialmente a Matt, quien tenía la sangre de su familia en sus manos. El corazón de los tres se apretó en desconsuelo. — Era una caza de aprendizaje.

—Seguramente es el único que podamos encontrar, eran lobos cósmicos, solo tienen un cachorro por camada.

—¿Un qué? — Pero antes de responder las dudas de Keith. Pidge sopló algo de aire sobre el rostro del pequeño cachorro con suavidad, durmiéndolo para tomarlo sobre sus manos. —

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Sin ninguna otra palabra de por medio, Keith solo asintió, caminando detrás de ellos. Podía escucharlos discutir sobre como les explicarían la situación a sus padres y lo peligroso que había sido salir tan lejos de su hogar después de una tormenta, cuando muchos animales salvajes se aprovechaban para buscar comida.

Entraron con algo de pesar en el cuerpo, sacándose las chaquetas en la entrada. Matt se dirigió a la isla que daba a la cocina para calentar agua, mientras Pidge dejó descansar al pequeño cachorro sobre unas almohadas.

—Así que tienes la mala costumbre de recoger animales débiles del peligro.

No quiso que sus palabras sonasen tan venenosas, pero era difícil para él apaciguar sus sentimientos, en ese momento. Por un lado, se sentía traicionado por personas que consideraba sus amigos, pero por el otro lado, los entendía por completo, un humano como él no tenía derecho a conocer su secreto. Pidge levantó el rostro con el ceño fruncido, y antes de darse cuenta, se transformó tan rápido que Keith cayó en uno de los sillones con sorpresa.

A diferencia de Matt, sus marcas eran mucho más suaves y diminutas, y de un color verde tan oscuro que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

—Solo cuando pienso en comérmelas. Pero eres tan delgado que no me sirves ni de postre.

—Pidge cálmate.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? — Vociferó con furia. — ¡Papa y mama siempre han sido cautelosos con el tema, han vivido aquí por años sin que nadie se entere, y apenas un pequeño error lo mandamos todo a la mierda por un estúpido adolescente emo!

—¡Hey, no soy ningún estúpido adolescente! — Se levantó del sillón para encararla. Sus pupilas variaban de tamaño tan rápidamente que le dio a entender que estaba asustada. — No quiero sonar como un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo… — Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y respiró profundamente, volviéndose a sentar. — Es solo que es tan sorprendente que no sé cómo reaccionar.

—¿No estás asustado? — Preguntó Pidge, un poco más calmada. Keith rio por lo bajo. —

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Me salvaste de morir de hipotermia hace unos días, Pidge, me consolaste después de eso. Tengo muchas emociones ahora, pero te aseguro que no estoy asustado. — Ella sonrió con dulzura, cayendo unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. —

—Pensaba que ibas a odiarnos a todos por mentirte… — Se dejó caer a su lado cuando él extendió sus brazos para un dulce abrazo. — Perdóname por gritarte y no decírtelo antes.

—Perdóname a mi también, no quería ser grosero… Y no tienes que disculparte por eso, no es algo que se dice a cualquiera, supongo. — El rostro de Pidge se ocultó bajo el cuello de Keith, haciéndole pensar que había algo que no quería decirle. Pero se limitó a compartir su cercanía por el momento, bufó cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. — Nunca les dije mi nombre abiertamente, jamás me di cuenta de eso.

—Lo supimos por Pidge cuando te encontramos. — Keith levantó la vista hacia Matt, quien los observaba mientras preparaba algo caliente. — Digamos que nosotros no encontramos a las personas por casualidad. Estábamos… ¿Destinados? No, era muy probable en base de diversas variables que nos encontrásemos en algún momento de tu vida. Por lo que saber de nosotros ahora o en unos años más sucedería inevitablemente.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Pidge se reincorporó cuando Matt le entregó una taza de café, aclarando su garganta. —

—Existen muchas variables, a veces se debe a que entre nuestra misma especie solemos sentirnos, y como no acostumbramos a vivir solos, pues, nos reagrupamos. Lo otro es que la gente de ascendencia asiática suele estar estrechamente ligada a nuestros antepasados, por lo que… Tendemos a acercarlos a nuestra vida, somos una especie de imanes con cola y orejas.

—Entonces… — Keith reflexionó por unos segundos mientras su taza de chocolate calentaba sus manos. Pidge y Matt lo observaron con atención, como si estuvieran esperando su revelación. — Es posible que sea a causa de mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? — Inquirió Pidge, pero Matt sin ánimos de seguir ahí, se levantó bruscamente. —

—Me iré a bañar, apesto a sangre. — Esperando que Matt se dirigiera a su habitación, siguió. Si bien confiaba en él, era con Pidge con quien se abría con facilidad. —

—No la conocí jamás, ella se fue cuando tenía apenas un par de meses de nacido, papá jamás me ha dicho el por qué, seguramente ni siquiera él debe saberlo con seguridad.

—Ya veo.

—Papá decía que hablaba ruso con gran fluidez, así que… — Pidge sonrió, extrañamente melancólica. —

—Soy tu imán Keith, estás determinado a siempre volver a mí. — Keith rio con fuerza. —

—No suena para nada mal.

Escucharon el sonido del auto de sus padres resonar afuera, un par de chicos de la edad de Keith salieron con rapidez y una clara angustia sobre sus rostros, mientras Shiro caminaba con pausa junto a sus padres en un semblante indescriptible.

Ahora entendía porque le había sonado tan familiar su nombre. Matt no dejaría que se fueran sin antes pasar una noche junto a él, para consternación de Keith y sorpresa de sus amigos.

Se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlos junto a Keith, sin cambiar su apariencia cuando él le tomó la mano con fuerza.

Se mantendría honesta junto a él el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco de culpa sobre su pecho. Algún día, cuando volviese a ella, le hablaría sobre las colas fantasmas que caían bajo su cadera en su claro desconocimiento sobre su herencia genética otorgado por su madre.

Y sobre el hilo rojo que los unía a ambos en ese momento, aun frágil y enredado, pero fuertemente atado a sus meñiques.

* * *

_Me pasé, mucho. _


	6. Actor AU

**VI**

* * *

— Vamos, díganos la verdad. — Decenas de risas resonaron en el interior de la habitación. Shiro y Allura intercambiaron un par de comentarios lejos de los oídos de los camarógrafos, captando la atención de más de uno por accidente. — Estamos seguros que están tratando de ocultarlo con ese final tan abrupto.

— Si, totalmente, es para confundirlos y comernos sus cerebros cuando no se den cuenta.

— Eso hacen los zombies, genio. — El rápido comentario de Pidge generó una ola de risas nuevamente. Ocasionando un leve sonrojo de vergüenza de parte de Lance. —

— Pues claramente el personaje de Shiro terminó siendo homosexual, sin embargo, se quedó con su jefe de comunicaciones en vez de Keith.

— Fue una sorpresa para todos los espectadores.

— Pero el Shiro real si se quedó con la chica. — Respondió Allura divertida mientras tomaba con determinación la mano de Shiro, generando fuertes aullidos y risas de felicidad que inundaron el ambiente por la pareja. —

— ¿Entonces oficialmente están saliendo?

— Comenzamos a salir desde el final de la tercera temporada, hace cinco años atrás. Felizmente, nos casaremos en un par de meses. — La sorpresa fue tomada de manera inesperada, dando como relevación una de las parejas hetero más queridas del elenco de Voltron. —

— Estamos muy felices por ustedes.

— Felicidades. — Shiro y Allura lo agradecieron con dulzura. Mientras tanto, Keith, quien observaba con atención a la feliz pareja, sintió una mano ajena acariciar el contorno de su palma, sonriendo por inercia sabiendo de quien se trataba. A su lado, Katie lo miraba con una habitual sonrisa socarrona, como si le estuviera sacando en cara las sospechas que ambos compañeros de equipo declararían su relación esa noche como supuso antes de comenzar, Keith se mordió el labio divertido. Sin embargo, aquel momento apenas duró cuando la pregunta de otro periodista resonó en el ambiente. —

— Pero ya en serio. Volviendo al tema más interesante. Si el Sheith no consiguió ser canon, el klance entonces es… — Esta vez fue parte de Keith responder, dado que el tema comenzaba a alargarse más de lo debido y la productora ya les había advertido dar respuestas concisas para que no sucediera nuevamente. —

— Nuestros personajes no terminaron juntos en el final de la serie, Lance se mantiene en la tierra protegiendo el legado de Allura, y Keith está ocupado en las misiones de Marmora, ayudando a los planetas que aún se encuentran vulnerables a causa del imperio. Pero eso no quiere decir, que en la posibilidad que los productores retomen nuevamente el proyecto Voltron, quede de esa manera.

— Al fin de cuentas, son ellos quienes lo deciden. — Agregó Hunk, quien estaba intentando dar por finalizado un tema ya tan repetitivo en todas las entrevistas que estaban dando durante varias semanas, que comenzaba a cansar al resto. —

— Los directores han mencionado no tener intenciones de retoman la serie en el futuro. ¿Qué los hacen sentir a ustedes, siendo que ya no se verán con frecuencia?

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo que es una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza? — Preguntó Lance observando a sus colegas, todos asintieron con una leve sonrisa. — Estuvimos muy felices en terminar una serie que se mantuvo por ocho años, es como un proyecto de vida para nosotros que pudimos ver finalizado al fin.

— Pidge y yo, por ejemplo, empezamos teniendo catorce años en la primera temporada. — Confirmó Keith, llamando la atención de todo el elenco. —

— ¡Es verdad! Ellos eran los más jóvenes, creo que, por la misma razón siempre terminaban discutiendo por el guion.

— Era inevitable, a Keith Kogane le faltaba personalidad.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿No era con Lance con quien Keith más solía discutir durante las primeras temporadas?

Inquirió uno de los periodistas, ocasionando una nueva ovación que pensaban que habían dejado pasar. Keith gruñó por lo bajo ante la insistencia de volver al mismo tema que trataban de evitar todo el tiempo, tensando levemente a Shiro y a Pidge, quienes se encontraban cerca de él y pudieron oírlo con claridad.

Si bien Keith a través de los años había ganado algo de madurez y paciencia con las entrevistas, aun sostenía esa clara característica impulsiva de mandar todo a la mierda. La posibilidad de decir algo incorrecto o demasiado grosero hacia los entrevistadores o los fanáticos de la serie en cuestión, siempre era un peligro que tener en cuenta que podría enterrar su carrera en segundos.

Incluso con la serie concluida hace ya un par de meses.

El era un actor, una persona entregada a quienes lo observaban en pantalla, sabía que todo su comportamiento tenía que ser bien pensado y en lo posible, neutral. Para no generar bandos de los cuales ya eran bastante violentos por si solos. La serie había tomado un fandom apasionado con sus preferencias personales y la insistencia de verlo románticamente con un hombre.

No le había molestado acercarse a Lance de manera jocosa y levemente atrevida una vez tuvo la confianza para hacerlo sobre los focos de las cámaras a través de los años, considerando que al principio apenas y conversaban fuera de grabación, pero ambos sabían que debían aprovechar ese espectáculo para su beneficio. Eso generaba mayor cantidad de ventas en la serie, votos positivos en su imagen y, asimismo, mayor relevancia en su futuro como actor.

Además, que era bastante divertido ver a Pidge nerviosa cada vez jugaba a una línea peligrosa junto con Lance. Quien, a su corta edad y plena adolescencia durante el rodaje de la serie, los roces peligrosos y la coquetería descarada era algo con lo que no sabía manejar en un principio.

Ella había sido su primera amiga, debido que al tener la misma edad e intereses a fines sobre los sucesos paranormales y las conspiraciones gubernamentales, consiguieron superar la barrera de la violencia los primeros meses de rodaje y volverse curiosamente inseparables mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

Claro está, siempre tuvieron cuidado que nadie los viese demasiado cerca uno del otro, o en su defecto agregar a Lance o Shiro a la ecuación. El publico siempre se desviaba a hablar de ver a Keith junto a alguno de sus amigos del elenco, sin preocuparse que la pequeña Katie también estuviese integrada.

Era como si no existiese para ellos, como si su presencia en un interés romántico estaba fuera de discusión. Ella era Katie Holt, el paladín verde que se emocionaba con robots y tecnología alienígena, no con los chicos, ni mucho menos con los de su propio staff.

Era un hecho que a Keith lo mantuvo feliz los primeros años, dado que su vida personal se mantenía alejada debido a la fantasía morbosa que sostenían los espectadores por sobre la realidad.

Sin embargo, su relación con Katie había cambiado hacia una diferente. Ya no eran dos niños asustados y emocionados por participar en la serie que les encantaba imitar durante su infancia, ni tampoco los dos adolescentes que se cuidaban las espaldas ante los peligros de la vida adulta y expositiva de lo que era ser un actor a tan corta edad.

Eran el apoyo del otro, el cable de tierra cuando uno fallaba, el confidente sobre sus miedos y objetivos de lo que acaparaba el futuro después de Voltron. Eran la persona que llenaba el puesto extra en cada una de las mesas de sus casas, y el ser amado con quien descubrieron sus primeras experiencias de un romance adolescente.

Es por eso que quizás, Keith ya estaba demasiado cansado de seguir alimentando a los seguidores de una pareja que jamás le vio ningún sentido, y no quería que afectase en el porvenir de su carrera.

Miró a Katie nuevamente cuando una de las preguntas fue dirigida hacia Hunk y Shiro, jugando con su cabello que había crecido lo suficiente para cubrirle los hombros, se acercó a ella cuidadosamente mientras llamaba su atención.

— Quiero decirlo. — Fue lo único que necesitó comentar para que ella entendiera a lo que se refería. Pidge simplemente sonrió interesada, sin apartar la vista del frente. —

— ¿Crees que se vuelvan locos? — Susurró mirando a los periodistas. — No te dejarán solo durante semanas, y le romperás el corazón a Lance.

— Se repondrá. — Carraspeó haciéndole soltar una breve risa, ella tenía la mala intención de molestarlo con su mejor amigo, una vez había superado la vergüenza ajena que le ocasionaba en sus primeros años. —

— ¿Y tus fans?

Preguntó más preocupada. No era la primera vez que Keith le comentaba que quería contarle al mundo su relación una vez se habían formalizado oficialmente, en una especie de demostración de amor hacia ella.

Todos quienes lo conocían y trabajaban junto a ellos, lo sabían, y les fascinaba el profesionalismo que tenían en separar su vida laboral con la personal cuando una de ellas interfería en sus encuentros de pareja. Estaban juntos mucho antes que Allura y Shiro incluso, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a manejarse dentro del mundo del espectáculo y mantenerse juntos a pesar de todo.

Eran una buena pareja, pero a Katie le preocupaba el foco mediático. Mas cuando Keith era tan requerido en estar con personas que no eran ella.

Francamente, estaba asustada.

— Todo estará bien, creo que es un buen momento, Katie. Ya terminamos, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo. — Tomó su mano debajo de la mesa con fuerza, brindándole confianza. — ¿Y que mejor que comenzarlo oficialmente juntos?

— Eres un idiota. — Sonrió con ternura. Keith era muchas cosas, pero una de las que más le impresionaba a Pidge, era de lo ridículamente cursi que podía ser de vez en cuando. Devolvió su apretón, rosando levemente el anillo en su anular que los unía como una futura promesa, determinada. —

— ¿La señorita Katherine y Keith parecen un poco más cercanos que otras entrevistas? — Nuevamente, las preguntas fueron dirigidas a Keith, algo desconcertado. —

— ¿Están saliendo? — Preguntó una chica con inocencia hacia ambos. En un inesperado momento, tanto sus amigos como los periodistas, quedaron atentos a lo que responderían. Ellos dieron se dieron un último vistazo, y fue turno de Katie responder. —

— Por supuesto que no. — Un profundo alivio retumbó la habitación entera, para darle a Pidge el tiempo suficiente para levantar su mano junto a la de Keith. — Somos novios, nos casaremos el próximo año.

**…**

— Felicidades Pidge. — Lance le lanzó su celular para que observase la pantalla. — Has destruido twitter desde hace tres horas con el #givetokeithaboyfriend.

— ¿Te estás postulando? — Consultó curiosa, pero Lance solo hizo el gesto que parecía pensarlo seriamente. —

— Depende, ¿ronca por las noches?

— Bastante.

— Entonces prefiero a Shiro como segunda opción. Sin ofender mullet.

— ¿Sigo roncando? — Keith preguntó sorprendido, recibiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla por parte de Katie para calmarlo. Sabía que no le gustaba, pensando que interrumpía sus horas de sueño por el ruido. —

— Solo cuando estás exhausto, no es tan fuerte para despertarme. — Antes que pudiese revisar el teléfono de Lance, a causa de su carente cuenta propia para verlo, Shiro se lo quitó de las manos antes de desbloquearlo. —

— ¡Hey!

— Hay demasiados comentarios innecesarios todavía, no quiero que leas eso.

— Llegaré a leerlos de cualquier forma. — Respondió con simpleza, pero Shiro no estaba completamente convencido, devolviéndole el celular a Lance. — No puedes protegerme de las redes todo el tiempo…

— Solo, no esta noche. — Les brindó a ambos una copa de champagne que Coran había luchado por abrir hace unos minutos, ella aceptó rendida, estaba demasiado cansada para luchar con él. — Ahora nos toca celebrar, no los traje a mi hogar para seguir con el trabajo, ¿entendido?

— Si papá espacial.

Sonrió divertida cuando Shiro hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se alejaba, lo que era una vil mentira. Le hacia muy feliz ese ridículo apodo suyo que Hunk le había dado.

Mirando hacia atrás, mientras observaba el líquido dorado brillar sobre sus dedos, pudo sentir el peso de ocho años de su vida junto a todos sus compañeros, quienes reían y conversaban sobre lo que les depararía la vida desde ese momento. Algo en sus entrañas se removió en amargura, recordando el último día de grabación, donde las lágrimas y gimoteos estuvieron durante todo el día. Nadie quería llegar a su casa esa noche.

Era el final de un ciclo que no estaba muy segura de querer terminar, Voltron era su vida, un proyecto que incluyó incluso a sus propias familias a ser parte del rodaje. Pero antes de seguir pensando en eso, sintió unas grandes manos rodear su cintura suavemente.

— Está bien, Pidge. Sabes que seguiremos viéndonos con frecuencia. — Ella rio levemente, era increíble lo fácil que era para Keith leerle el rostro y conocer sus pensamientos. —

— Lo sé.

— Además… — Besó sus labios con devoción, una que calentó con fuerza el corazón de Katie. — Siempre tendremos los buenos recuerdos, así que sonríe y disfruta esta noche.

— Si.

Caminaron de la mano para acercarse a sus cercanos, mientras ambas manos no dejaron de entrelazarse durante toda la velada.

Una nueva era daba inicio a sus vidas, juntos.


	7. Role-swap

**VII**

* * *

— No puedo creer que estés aquí en el espacio.

Pidge corrió hacia él en cuanto terminaron de luchar contra el pirata espacial que había seguido a Matt por error en un vano intento de tomar las recompensas de sus cabezas, tomándolo con apremio mientras sentía el suave cosquilleo de su cabello sobre su rostro. Su abrazo duró largos minutos en silencio mientras trataba de dilucidar qué es lo que había pasado y como luego de un año, pudo tener a Matt entre sus brazos.

Su hermano pequeño, el bromista malcriado que nunca podía quedarse callado estaba junto a ella en el lugar menos esperado de todos, en una base secreta de un planeta olvidado por los galras. La había encontrado en todo el universo como había prometido, antes de partir a Cerberos junto a su padre.

— Oh Katie, pensaba que habías muerto. — Un fuerte apretón en su cuello hizo el intento de quitar esas ideas de su cabeza. — No sabía si podría encontrarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

— Está bien Matthew, estoy aquí. — Sonrió con dulzura mientras él se alejaba para limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Pues no fue nada fácil, pero te lo explicaré mientras nos dirigimos al castillo, creo que han pasado muchos quintantes desde que salí y deben estar necesitándome, ¿te parece?

— ¿Cuál castillo? — Preguntó sorprendida, Matt colocó sus manos en una pose que le hizo recordar a sus habituales estupideces de nerd. —

— ¿No has oído hablar de Voltron?

— ¿No son los rebeldes que han estado combatiendo al imperio galra durante unos meses? — Preguntó confundida, recordaba muchas veces haber bloqueado las señales de su nave en el espacio por petición de otros rebeldes, con tal de que los centinelas no los encontrasen por casualidad. —

— ¡Exacto! ¡Pues tu hermano es uno de los paladines!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mi pequeño hermano ha estado luchando contra esos gatos alienígenas!?

— Y además visité una realidad alternativa. — Pidge casi cayó sobre la silla al escuchar aquellas palabras, Matt solo rio mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la salida del cuartel en cuanto recuperó la compostura. Algo en su corazón se apretó en preocupación, y envidia. —

— Eso es sorprendente… Y yo que decía que eran ridículamente brutos infiltrándose en las computadoras enemigas.

— Bueno, nunca fui tan bueno como tú, Pidge.

— Considerando toda esta guerra Matt, lo has hecho más que perfecto. — Una suave sensación de orgullo se infló en su pecho. —

— Gracias.

Detuvieron los propulsores una vez se encontraron en la superficie del planeta. Donde el león verde los esperaba con algo de curiosidad. Pidge se acercó con cautela mientras su hermano saltaba hacia todos lados contándole lo increíble que era pilotear aquella máquina de tecnología avanzada.

Pidge no podía estar más abrumada ante lo que le decía en tan pocos segundos, pero logró entender la mayoría gracias a su conocimiento y cercanía con ciertos conceptos desde su tiempo en el espacio. Estaba realmente orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido su hermano.

— Aquí. — Matt abrió la cámara de pilotaje para que su hermana viese con mas cercanía el funcionamiento del león verde. — ¿No es increíble?

— Mas de lo que hubiera imaginado Matt… ¡Los alteanos tienen una tecnología tan elegante y sofisticada que me dan ganas de llorar! — Rio ante la emoción de Pidge, en pocos segundos, se acercó a los controles y encendió los propulsores. —

— Bien chica, volvamos al castillo.

El león rugió en aceptación y comenzaron su camino de vuelta. Mientras tanto, Matt hacia lo posible por darle un resumen detallado de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora después de la desaparición de Cerberos.

En como Iverson había estado feliz de recibirlo en la guarnición sin saber que estaba pirateando las computadoras durante la noche, para conocer más sobre el suceso que los llevó a perder el contacto con la nave. Como había caído en una cueva junto a un grupo de compañeros que investigaban algo extraño en las cercanías, para encontrarse con el león azul.

Su primera imagen del castillo de los leones. Y como se había enamorado perdidamente de Allura en cuanto la vio.

— Ella es hermosa e inteligente, Pidge. Como la princesa de un cuento de hadas, solo que ella puede patearte el trasero antes de que te des cuenta.

— Dime que no te golpeó por tus estúpidos coqueteos con referencias. — Inquirió preocupada. —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡A Lance lo golpeo!

— Bueno eso me alivia un poco de todas las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que has tenido hasta ahora. — Rieron ante la situación, luego de un momento en un silencio cómodo, Pidge preguntó preocupada. — ¿Y mamá?

— Ella no sabe nada. Yo… Me siento mal por dejarla sola, ¿sabes? Todos nosotros estamos varados en una guerra intergaláctica, y ella debe pensar que estamos muertos. — Frunció el ceño ante la idea. — Bueno… Al menos sus hijos no lo están.

— Papá no está muerto, Matt.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver que Pidge sostenía un código entre sus manos. — ¿Y eso?

— Desde que me ayudaron a escapar de la prisión, he estado buscando a papá en todas las bases galra existentes. Hasta hace una semana, conseguí dar con su paradero. — El rostro de Matt se iluminó en esperanza, hasta que Pidge colocó su mano en su hombro con una expresión fría. — Lamentablemente, está en el proyecto de construcción de tecnología avanzada, por lo que los cambian cada quince días.

— Entonces…

— Seguramente ya no debe estar ahí, pero tenemos la certeza que no morirá hasta que sea útil para el imperio. — Pidge sonrió con confianza, de esas sonrisas que Matt siempre le hacían pensar que todo estaría bien. — Tenemos esperanza, así que no te preocupes.

Una vez estuvieron cerca del castillo, Matt se percató que la señal no provenía del espacio, estaban asentados en un planeta aliado, posiblemente sustentándose para los próximos movimientos. Por lo que se apresuró rápidamente a bajar junto a ellos, luego de un par de doboshes, Allura confirmó su ingreso al castillo.

— ¿Estás lista? — Pidge sonrió melancólicamente. —

— Claro.

Matt fue el primero en salir del león, rápidamente siendo recibidos por todos sus amigos, en cuanto Pidge se mostró ante todos, muchos quedaron sorprendidos ante la similitud.

— Está más que claro que ella es tu hermana mayor, Matt. — Él sonrió ante el comentario de Hunk mientras le daba la mano con cortesía. — Espero que te gusten las galletas que preparé, tienen una textura algo chiclosa al principio, pero están bien. — Pidge rio ante su amabilidad. Seguidamente fue empujado por Lance para ser tomada con un poco más de fuerza que Hunk. —

— Hey chica, sé que toda esta guerra intergaláctica debe dejar agotadas a las damas, no dudes en usarme como tu hombro de lágrimas cuando quieras.

— ¡Aléjate Lance! — Matt no dudó en teclearlo para alejar su toque de su hermana mayor. —

— ¡Hey solo estaba tratando de ser amable!

— ¿¡A quien crees que estas engañando, pedazo de imbécil!?¡Ella es mi hermana! — Mordió el brazo de Lance una vez intentó liberarse de su agarre, haciéndolo gritar. —

— ¡Allura!

— No cuenten conmigo. — Se acercó con indiferencia hacia Pidge, dejando que arreglaran sus problemas por si solos. — Matt me ha contado mucho sobre ti, es un honor tenerte en nuestra nave, Katie. — Ella rio divertida, se notaba que era un grupo lo suficientemente unido para mantenerse cuerdo en una guerra. Lo que le hizo feliz de tenerlos cerca de Matt. —

— El honor es todo mío, Allura. Pero no tienes que llamarme Katie, suena algo… Demasiado formal. — La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin esperarse que fuera alguien tan abierta con ellos con todo lo que les había contado Matt, por lo que aceptó con gusto. —

— Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

— Pidge.

Antes de que ella hablara, se escuchó una suave voz por lo lejos que la conmocionó en las entradas del castillo, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre que había dicho su apodo familiar abiertamente. Katie quedó congelada al verlo, recordando claramente el informe de defunción que le habían colocado en el cuartel principal. Había sido una mentira, un fraude que ella se había creído al tratar de encontrarlo antes que su padre, y había derrochado tantas lagrimas que en un momento casi se quedó sin ánimos de seguir luchando.

Ahora estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa que ya ni siquiera recordaba bien como la última vez que lo vio, el estrés de perderlo le había dañado severamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, ahora podía entender por qué la historia de Matt de cómo encontró el león azul no le cuadraba correctamente, fue él quien había llegado a la tierra a advertirles sobre los galras.

Rio levemente cuando al fin pudo caminar para encontrarlo, maldito sea su hermano que se lo había ocultado a propósito con tal de sorprenderla.

Sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente para poder tocarse, un fuerte abrazo los llevó a ambos a liberar el aire que habían retenido. Su olor golpeó de lleno sus sentidos, lo había extrañado tanto que pensó que moriría de felicidad en ese momento.

— Pensé que estabas muerto, Keith. Pensé que habías muerto en la arena de batalla… — Gimoteó, siendo abrazada con tanta fuerza que por un momento sintió que se fusionaría contra él. Keith suspiró por lo bajo, retrocediendo para mirarla por unos segundos. Su cabello se encontraba más largo de lo que recordaba, y una fina cicatriz decorada su rostro. —

— Fui salvado sin siquiera darme cuenta, de haberlo sabido antes, te habría llevado conmigo. — Pidge rio acariciando su mejilla. —

— Lo sé.

— ¿Alguien puede sentir el aura romántica entre ellos? ¿O soy solo yo?

— ¡Hunk! — Lance gruñó. Voltearon para darse cuenta que todos los estaban mirando con sorpresa, menos Matt, quien solo parecía un tanto consternado de ver a su hermana con el paladín negro. —

— Pues no sabía que Keith y la hermana de Matt eran algo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? — Matt solo movió los hombros desinteresado. —

— No lo sabía, solo lo supuse cuando Keith me hablaba de Pidge mientras estaban prisioneros.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… — Respondió Keith preocupado, pero él solo sonrió mientras se unía a su abrazo. —

— Le salvaste la vida, creo que eres la mejor opción que mi hermana pudo elegir.

— ¡Pues entonces son muchas razones para celebrar! ¿Qué les parece que abra una botella de nunvil para esta ocasión?

— ¡Es una excelente idea Coran!

Allura dio un paso adelante para reunir a todo el equipo dentro de la nave, siendo seguida por Lance y Hunk que trataban de convencer a Coran de no volver a servirles el asqueroso licor, aludiendo que podría enfermar a Pidge, luego de unos segundos y un ligero beso hacia su hermana, Matt los acompañó.

Mientras tanto, Keith y Pidge caminaron unidos de la mano con fuerza, sin permitir que la guerra los volviese a separar de nuevo.


End file.
